Desire's Darkness
by GoodMorningFlower
Summary: I let myself do this, I put myself into this situation. I was addicted to drugs but I couldn't help it. And the day I go get more is the day I was traded... My body has been traded for my addiction...what do I do? ADOPTED STORY from shikijou!
1. Prologue

**Desire's Darkness**

**Prologue –**

As our lips first taste something as sweet as life we get addicted. Our life revolves around that substance as much as it does for the air around us. Our blood craving it as we sigh, picturing our sweet addiction in life… Yet as an addiction, it could be deadly. As it is a human attribute affecting our way of life. A trait we must rely on no matter what. We can't help the craving we feel for it…after trying it once, we are all reborn from the want. The want for life, the want for knowledge, the want for forgiveness and the want for power something we can't help…

Such a sickening thought...

I have an addiction of course as well, yet I don't feel its right to tell you about it. I hate myself for it, but my addiction is the worst kind. Drugs. I've tried and I cannot do it…I try to quit yet it seems I get pulled back in after a while of my strike against myself.

Disgusting...

I hate it, everything. I hate my life and how weak I am. To tell you the truth I've been on drugs ever since I hit fourteen. I did it to feel alive once more, to get stuck in that moment of freedom. The drugs helped me ever since every plate was thrown around, scattering around the house as my parents fought. It horrified me to no end; I wished it could all end. That day at school, a few of my friends introduced to me a new type of substance I never thought I'd see. A few pills of LSD. I hesitantly took them in one gulp…and that's when it all started.

At first I shrugged as I felt nothing happen to me, yet then my body trembled a bit. It was taking affect. My insides felt like they were burning as I felt the sensation run over my entire body like sweet poison. The pleasure of it all came soon after that; I felt like I could face the world with a new vigour. I loved this sensation. A feeling of the world being numb, that's the best I could describe it to you. It was hard to describe the feeling of it all. I wanted it more…I knew though that I had become addicted to it...yet I knew I couldn't help myself.

I would get myself in trouble….

I knew that all too well, which led to me being in this situation now. In front of me stood a man, his eyes a dull red, almost like crimson blood. It reminded me of contacts and I gulped as his mouth opened, not seeming to show any emotion.

"Child, what brings you here in a place…such as this?" His voice seemed a little dry, though I doubted he cared. His voice made me grit my teeth in a little anger; miffed at the thought of what I needed to do. I would have to ask him for drugs, or even beg if I needed to.

"I'm not child, I'm 17, bastard…and I…I would like to know if you could get something for me," I pursed my lips thinking of what to say," Please...I need them."

"Do you?" he chuckled lightly as if finding my addiction laughable. I growled lightly not liking his tone of voice. His face fell before it turned a little serious. "I could get them for you…In return," he breathed in my ear as he leaned closer towards me, "I own you…''

--

Ok, so this is the edited Prologue of Desire's Darkness, adopted from shikijou.

Give thanks to this talented author for creating this wonderful plot. Sadly, not able to continue, I adopted this as another one of my own and I intend to pick up where left off. I hope I don't disappoint you and I hope I impress and keep this as close to original as possible!

Please review and let me know what you think.

Love you all,

TLC


	2. Owned Addict

**Desire's Darkness**

**Chapter 1 – Owned Addict**

I jumped as my alarm set off. Buzzing as the numbers read exactly 6:00. I sighed. Today would be like all other days, yet I couldn't help but think of the previous day. The raven-haired man...

_Itachi…_

I could still remember my answer to the raven's request. I almost regretted it, but I could not tell why... _Sorry, my body isn't for trade; I'm not a whore or gay. _I chuckled; technically I was wrong a bit on the 'gay' part. It was common knowledge that I was bisexual. I preferred Females of course, but occasionally I would date males as well.

I dressed in silence and listened to the rest of the household. It was just as quiet as I was…I knew why too and didn't really care. On my wrist were fresh scars, made from my razor last night as another fight struck. Vaguely I wondered when it would end. The fight last night seemed to dawn longer than the other's...Most likely ending in a divorce. To me it would have been better than all the fights that kept popping up constantly these days.

Maybe today would be better? I chuckled to myself at the naive thought. People didn't give a crap what I did; everybody hated me. I'm lucky that some people cared enough to date me actually, though they were usually while I was in my 'Out of mind' state after tasting the bitterness of the pills. Succumbing to a pill? I despised how weak I was. I really wished I could find something better to do with my life.

Walking out the door, I left the untouched breakfast still untainted. At the moment, I wasn't really all that hungry or patient…No; it was _that _man, Itachi. Hatred swam around in my eyes, being swept into a wave of emotions as I entered the crowded bus.

_Bus 3985…_

The bus I've always taken my entire life. Well, as long as I've been going to school anyways. That was still a lot, though not very bad to some. Walking to the back, I sat in the same seat as always, alone in the same, worn seat I've been using for years. I let my left hand wander to touch the shabby sticker. Pen marred it long ago with the name _Uzumaki Naruto. _As years passed all that was left of it was '_Maki' _and _'Naru'_ the rest smudged with dirt or just worn off.

The bus, the school, the house…It was all a completely lonely cycle that I alone was foolish enough to enter. All the fights in the house, I'm sure I could have prevented them by stepping in their way. I also could have talked to people after the fights. But due to my own self confidence, I was alone. I thought I could handle it. I tried to be stronger than I really was. I had friends, of course I did…Everyone had them, yet they weren't much help to me.

Friends consisted of about two to three people, on average. Actually quite a number of people pointed out to me that they were my friends. To be honest though, I hardly considered anyone worthy of the title _friend. _What is a friend? By my definition, a friend was someone who stuck around until the end of this game of luck, going through tough nails to keep you unmarred. You shared good times and bad times together though I didn't remember any good times. All I ever remembered was the world of drugs, staking out and, of course, wild raves.

I yawned, looking up as the bus pulled up to the school parking lot. Sitting still, I waited for the other students to leave before standing and walking out into the crowded High School hallway. I could never actually remember a good time, only the short outbursts of the pills. It wasn't a good thing. Needing pills, needing drugs in your life, it was a worthless desire. I didn't want to succumb to pills like that again; I needed to get them out of my hectic life.

Sitting down, I wondered vaguely, waiting for the bell to ring. _How could I get out of drugs? _That was something I just didn't know how to do. Everyone in the school used some type of drug, even the teachers so it'd be hard to give up. My _peers _would notice, most of all they'd probably ask me if he got them those drugs from that raven man. I would never go to him again. That was the first and last time I would see him. Or so I hoped.

The bell went off in the school signalling the late bell, as the intercom came on. Ignoring the announcements was second nature to me as they were just another daily thing in this Hell. God, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed something to relax and not a pill. Digging around in my pocket, I hoped to find something, _anything_, just as I was pushed into the cafeteria door, pinned by someone. I groaned as I realized who it was. _Sasuke._

_Come on, Naruto, ignore the jerk! _I thought to myself. My thoughts were void; after all, it'd be quite impossible to ignore someone when said person is pinning you down. Sighing, I raised my sapphire eyes to look into the angry ebony eyes of his _friend_. "Sasuke, what do you want?" I grumbled. I really didn't have time or patience for this.

"Everyone says you met up with my brother, but I don't see those goods, Dobe!" He growled, shoving me harder into the door. I winced. Like always, I was alone, there was no faculty in sight and Sasuke could do whatever he liked to me. Gritting me teeth, I glared at Sasuke.

"So what? Get off me you jerk!" I smirked, "Drugs are getting old and besides if he's your brother, why ask me to get your stuff?" I hated Sasuke. The jerk wouldn't admit it, but he'd never get drugs because he was scared of getting caught. So why not just get your 'friends' to do your dirty work? He was an abuser. I found that out too late when the two of us started to date for at most a week. Who knew someone could cheat that much in a week?

"Dobe, like I'd go ask my brother!" Sasuke smirked, "and also, Aniki said he doesn't take no for an answer." I blinked in confusion and furrowed one golden brow; the words sinking in. _What?_ I just couldn't believe this; I can't say no to that bastard? Well too bad! I did. No. More. Drugs.

"Well too bad, I no longer want a part in them," I pushed Sasuke off of me and headed to class when a smooth voice stopped me. I blinked. That didn't sound like a regular voice, though I recognized it...

"Naruto-kun, where do you think you're going?" _Itachi. _Oh god, Sasuke actually brought his brother to school? There's no way the school would allow a college student in this early or without any faculty to watch them. Fuck, I'm screwed.

"You called your Brother on me Sasuke?" I growled. Deciding it would be better to just walk away, I shrugged, shook my head and attempted to walk away. Now Sasuke could get his drugs, just like he wanted. Big deal. I started to go to my TASK class but was stopped. Pulled into strong arms, I blushed slightly until I saw who it was. "Let go Itachi..." I ground out. The Uchiha merely smirked.

"Now why let go of my prize?" he chuckled. I looked at him shocked, not understanding the situation at all. I'm no prize. Glaring at the older Uchiha I realized there was nothing about this man that I liked.

"What do you mean by prize?" I snarled. Sasuke just snickered at me.

"You see Dobe, I found out that Itachi is part of his own organization," He paused, "one that sells big on drugs. So we traded. He'd give me 80% of the company if I traded up you." I growled. They were treating me like garbage, like I was something so low that could be sold. A slave! No one owned me! I struggled in Itachi's arms, trying to push from the strong chest to no avail.

"It's useless to do that Naru-Chan," Itachi petted my head. What was I, some kind of dog?! "And maybe if you're a good pet, I'll give you a reward." He chuckled, watching me with evil amusement.

"What do you me-uhn...?" I let out a groan as Itachi slid his hand down, going underneath the front of my loose-fitting pants to grasp my clothed dick in his slimy hands. I whimpered and shivered as the Uchiha slowly pumped it, teasing me. All the while Itachi let out a smirk. I had a feeling that he was going to do to me whatever he liked... He couldn't take me now though so he slid his hand out, leaving it at my side, resting on my hip. "J-jerk!" I uttered, panting, annoyed now the Uchiha not only played with me but left me with a hard-on!

"All in good time, pet, because..." he breathed in my ear, "I own you."

--

Ok, so this is the edited chapter one of Desire's Darkness, adopted from shikijou.

Give thanks to this talented author for creating this wonderful plot. Sadly, not able to continue, I adopted this as another one of my own and I intend to pick up where left off. I hope I don't disappoint you and I hope I impress and keep this as close to original as possible!

Please review and let me know what you think.

Love you all,

TLC


	3. The Offer

**Desire's Darkness**

**Chapter 2 – The Offer**

I couldn't believe this! Seriously. For a Thursday, today was really sucking. Normally I kinda liked Thursdays. They weren't always my favourite but it meant it was one day closer to Friday and I liked that. After my god damned encounter with Sasuke and Itachi, I couldn't resist the urge to relieve some stress... breaking my addiction was going to be harder than I thought...

I always kept some pills and shit stashed away for emergencies such as this... and I was ashamed of myself. Did I really need these stupid drugs that bad? No. But I used them anyways. It was a habit. I was a _creature_ of habit. All humans were. That made me feel worse.

I managed to avoid another confrontation with Sasuke all morning and now lunch was rolling around. The perfect opportunity to lose that bastard. I couldn't _stand_ him! How _dare_ he believe he can sell me! For a percentage of some God damned drug company too! What gives him _any_ right whatsoever to use me like that? He's not my boyfriend, he's not my brother, and he's not even my God damned _friend!_ What the Hell is his problem?

I walked briskly to my locker and opened my combination lock. Opening the cold, green metal door, I tossed my binders inside and grabbed my sweater and my wallet from my backpack. Yeah, I left my wallet in my locker, less chance of me getting mugged and robbed at school...as dumb as it sounds. It happens. Especially around this stupid school.

I walked back to the cafeteria and stood in the small line with a few other students.

Another thing I hated about this stupid school was that it wasn't very big. It didn't have any more than 300 students. That meant that it was fairly difficult to avoid people you really didn't want to see. Like Sasuke. Who, by bad luck, came to stand in the line just behind me.

Today...really...sucked...

"Hey, dobe. How's your morning?" the bastard smirked, knowing full well how my God damned morning was going.

I snarl and pick up a can of soda and order some fries with gravy. Normally, I didn't eat as a side effect of the drugs I took but today was different. I knew I hadn't eaten in a while so I was going to force myself before I looked too anorexic.

When the lunch lady handed me my change I immediately took off, hopefully leaving Sasuke behind. I _really_ couldn't stand him. I was going to harbour a grudge until the day I died for this scandal! I found my usual table and sat down, slouching over my food and staring at nothing. I was positive I was radiating an aura of hatred and blood-lust because when Kiba showed up, that was the first thing he commented on.

"Dude, what's got your balls in a bunch?" he asked, being a dick as usual.

I glanced up and glared. "Do I _look_ like I _want_ to talk right now?" I snap, lowering my head back to my food.

I hated being like this. I wasn't normally mean. I was a friendly person in real life and I prided myself on being the glue that kept our 'group' together but... they could all tell when I took my brain-killing drugs and left me alone. I worried them I'm sure but right at this moment, I didn't care. I wanted to be left alone and to get this day over with.

Eventually, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee and Gaara made their way over to the table and they talked amongst themselves, immediately identifying my mood from miles away. I was glad. They understood me well enough to understand I was in a bad, drug induced mood. I got awful aggressive and they knew it...

Finally the lunch bell rang and my eyes focused on the uneaten fries and cold gravy.

Fantastic.

I didn't eat _again._

I left them there on the table, untouched and went to my locker to grab my binders for my next two classes. Math Applied and Performing Arts 30.

Our school schedules consisted of Five Days and 6 Periods in a day. Today, obviously, was Day 4. I had my CALM class first thing, then English 30-1 and Gym. Then following lunch I had my Performing Arts, a free period and finally Math Applied. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays all ended with a free period and I used that to my advantage as I worked part-time at the Dunkin' Donuts a few blocks away from the school.

I walked down the hallways, going unnoticed as always. No one noticed me. No one ever noticed me. I was a loser. At the bottom of the food chain. Lower than that! I was so low, in fact, that nobody even knew I existed. With this thought in mind I walked into my Performing Arts class with Kurenai. She was friendly enough and I don't think I've ever seen her angry. She also had a thing for Asuma, my Math Applied teacher. I couldn't blame her. Asuma was a great guy.

_Life is just fan-bloody-tastic_.

Rock Lee was in this class with me, along with Suigetsu, an acquaintance. He wasn't too bad and I liked his personality but sometimes he was just too vulgar for me. Luckily, the only other person in this class I knew was Hinata. She was this sweet, shy little girl who stuttered occasionally. I was kinda nervous to go to Math though. A lot of people were in that class with me. Sasuke, for example, and his fan girls and cronies too. Ten-ten, Ino, Shino, Neji and Karin.

They all got their stupid drugs from me too... I'm sure Sasuke told them all about our scene this morning. I was positive he did. They all glared and cast nasty glances at me when I got to class. I couldn't really do anything about it though. I wanted out. I was done being every body's delivery boy! I wanted to wean myself away and live a better life. I wanted to be happy...it's been so long since I smiled...

Math passed quickly though and without much ruckus. The second the home bell rang, I was out of class and at my locker, grabbing my bag and stuffing it with my binder. I really didn't know why I brought anything home; I never did the damned homework. But I guess if my parents wanted to be interested in my life, God forbid, they could see that I was actually going to school.

I walked to work, slowly. Today was simply too long...and the effects of my high were already wearing off...I seriously needed to stop... I didn't think that the crash after the high was worth it. I wanted to self medicate myself with my emotions. I never used to be like this. Before my parents started fighting, before I tried any kind of drug, I was the happiest person in the world. Nothing brought me down. I grinned at everything and 'depressed' did not exist in my vocabulary.

Now look at me...

I felt diseased. I felt dirty. I felt worthless and stupid. I wasn't supposed to be feeling this. I'm fucking 17! I should be at the top of my game; chicks galore and not pushed around and sold off to the highest fucking bidder!

I pushed the door open and immediately I was bombarded with the rot-your-teeth sweet smell of the place. I felt like gagging. I couldn't stand being here either... I wanted to go home.

I walked into the back and opened my tiny locker, pulling out my uniform and shoving my bag in there. I changed quickly and tossed my clothes into my bag before making my way into the kitchens. I wasn't much of a people person, I don't know if you've noticed, so I worked in the back, away from people. It was perfect. I liked the solitude. I rarely had any problems as I've been working here since I was 15. I knew how to do everything here and I've done it enough times that it didn't bother me when someone phoned in sick and I had to cover them. I was used to it.

Used to being a fucking pack mule, doing everyone else's work including my own and still having enough sanity at the end of the day to make it back home.

"Naruto! You're early!" Sai smiled at me as he came to stand at my side. Was one of the very few people I could tolerate on a daily basis. He was like me in a lot of ways. We both liked to keep to ourselves, we both liked art and the same music and we both understood the importance of silence. He never over stepped the boundaries and never pissed me off. I actually quite liked his company. Though that was the extent of our relationship. Sai was gay, yes, but we were work buddies and that was it. We never met up after work, never went to the movies or shared much of our personal lives and we liked it like that.

"Yeah, had a bad day," I muttered, moving to the cooler and re-stocking the beverage cooler in the front.

"Too bad. I could ease that stress for you," he winked at me as I made my way back into the kitchen.

I gave a short laugh and shook my head. "Nah, I wouldn't want to make my day worse by sleeping with you," I joked, setting to work on the fryers.

"Your call, dickless," he shrugged good-naturedly and went back into the front to work the till. It was quiet this time of day but the customers would soon come. I grin. Sai had come up with that damn nickname just because I keep refusing to sleep with him. He asked once if I was afraid to because I didn't have a dick and he hasn't let it drop since. It didn't make me mad.

It used to, but it doesn't any more. That's just who Sai is. I liked it.

By the time my shift was over, I was over tired. I needed a fucking coffee or something... stupid Dunkin' Donuts, open till fucking 10:30 every night. That meant I was here till fucking 11 trying to clean up, turn off the fryers and distress all the unwanted food... fantastic.

"Need a ride?" Sai asked as he waited by the lockers while I changed.

"Sure, if you wouldn't mind," I sigh. I could only wonder what awaited for me at my house tonight. Would the walls have holes punched through it? Would there be more dishes and cutlery strewn through the living room and kitchen?

I grabbed my bag, stuffed my uniform back into the locker, and followed Sai out through the back door. I waited while he locked it, he was manager so he had to, and got into his beat up old car. He drove me home in silence and when we pulled into the driveway of my house, I took notice that the lights were out. Great. Maybe I wouldn't have to listen to them tonight?

"Thanks, Sai. I'll see you tomorrow," I grin tiredly and put my hand on the door handle. His pale, almost white hand rested on my shoulder and I turned to look at him. "Yeah?" I ask, raising a golden eyebrow at him.

He grinned. "My offer still stands," he said. "You look like you really need it. No strings attached, just a way to help us both."

I had to laugh. As tempting as that might have sounded, I had to refuse. "Hah, thanks, Sai. I appreciate it but maybe some other time, yeah?" he always seemed to make me feel a bit better. He was a bit Socially Retarded but you had to love him for it. He was so blunt it was funny.

His black eyes dimmed and looked a bit disappointed but he nodded and took his hand from my shoulder. I opened the door, stepped out and shut the door, waving as I made my way into the house. It was quiet. I couldn't hear a sound.

_Scary_... I thought, waking on tip-toe to the kitchen. Nothing looked out of place. Nothing looked disorderly or remotely inapt. I tip-toed my way across the hard wood floors to the stairs and made my way around the stairs I knew creaked. I stood in front of their bedroom door and heard snoring. Perhaps today was an ok day for them?

I walked down the hallway and turned into my room. Closing the door and flicking on the lights I sigh as I tossed my bag onto the floor and flopped down on my bed. Today needed to _end!_ I undressed down to my boxers and slipped under the covers after I turn out the lights. My cuts from the other day were itching and burning but I was so used to it now that I was able to close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep quickly, dreaming of dancing pills, evilly grinning Sasuke's, and Itachi's that tied me to a wall and molested me...

--

Chapter 2!!! Yay, so fast lol. I'm keeping these chapters short because they are easier to write.

Ok, so this is the first written chapter by me, continuing Shikijou's story. The first two chaps are hers, just edited.

I hope you all enjoy it and I hope it's following kinda along the same lines as she wanted. Her writing style is very unique and I'm having a hard time trying to pull it off so I hope this turned out ok. If it did or didn't please message me so I can change it and update it or just let me know how awesome it is lol.

Thanks again guys and I hope I did ok.

Love you all,

TLC


	4. The Death

**Desire's Darkness**

**Chapter 3 – The Death**

I wasn't sure what happened. I mean, I could see what _did_ happen, but I guess the question I was looking for was _why?_

Like, _why_ am I always left behind?

Or, _why _does life hate me so much?

Maybe, _why_ can't I be happy?

But mainly I'm concerned about one question.

_Why_ am I now an orphan?

I stared at the ground, not bothering to look up as the paramedics wheeled by, quietly pulling the bloody corpse away from my house. I guess it really doesn't take much to kill someone. It doesn't take much to get high, get mad, and throw a fucking skillet. I only glanced up when the cops brought my Dad, handcuffed, out to the cop car. I didn't look at him though. I only looked at the blood on his hands.

Dried blood.

Mom's blood.

A female voice was trying to console me. I could hear her beside me but I didn't understand her. Everything sounded like I was underwater; muffled. Nothing made sense. Things blurred together, creating a giant whirlwind inside me. I felt numb... disconnected. Alone. Again.

What was it about me that the world hated? I sat quietly in the backseat of a car and was unaware of where they were taking me. As of right now, I don't really care. I only knew enough to follow them out the car, into the building, and to sit down again. I sighed heavily and closed my sapphire eyes. I wanted to sleep. It was still only late morning. I guess around 10 am.

The shock of today was just too much though. My perception was off. And so was my brain. I was nearly catatonic. My body was so numb and dull that not once did I even think of my habit. My pills, my drugs.

I guess one good thing can come from this...

Step one. God I need help. I don't think I can really do this on my own. Especially now... now that... that she's gone... I cleared my throat and realized it was dry. I tried blinking away my stupor and I focused on the face in front of me.

"Water?" I rasped. The lady nodded and quickly ran to fetch my request. I looked around and realized I was in the police station. Strange. I never thought I would be here than for any other reason than I got caught using.

The lady came back and handed me a cold glass, frosted and dripping. I downed the glass easily and kept looking around. I was only in the seating area. Nothing special. The walls were sparse and bland and people walked by without so much as a glance in my direction. Did I seriously not exist to anyone?

"Anything else?" she asked me. I looked at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Uh... no. Uhm... can I go back home?" I asked weakly. I really didn't want to be here. I didn't want to stay awake. I wanted to sleep and sleep forever.

She shook her head sadly and slowly, her black-brown eyes filled with sadness. What was her problem? "No, honey, I'm sorry. That's just not possible at the moment. Do you have a friend's house to stay at for a while?" her voice was slow and deliberate, almost as if she were talking to a child. I don't know why though. I could understand her just fine.

"No. I don't have any friends. I just want to go home," I said firmly, my fuzzy mind gradually starting to work again. Why couldn't I go home?

"Sweetheart, I know you might want to go home but the police haven't cleared it yet and... well, we would like to have you in a therapy session just to make sure you're...ok," she said it as if I was diseased. Bitch, what the fuck did she know?

"I'm fine. Stop treating me like a kid! I don't need any fucking therapy," I snap, standing up and heading for the door. I don't need this bullshit. She tried to hold my arm and keep me from leaving but I pulled free and waltzed right up to the doors. I heard shouts behind me as she tried to get a couple officers to stop me when I walked into something warm.

Looking up with a dark glare, my cerulean eyes met those familiar crimson ones and I immediately stepped back. "Itachi?" a smug smirk was on his pink lips as he watched a few officers grab my arms and pull me back.

"Sir, you need to stay here," one officer said firmly, leading me back to the seat I was in previously. I didn't struggle. I followed harmlessly as my mind was occupied. Why the fuck was Itachi here?

I watched the lady from before as she stood by Itachi. I couldn't hear everything they were saying but Itachi and the lady exchanged a few worried glances in my direction. The fuck?

"...is he? It was clearly the father but I can't..."

"...anywhere to go. I was hoping to take him home..."

"...can't legally place him with you but until his 18th birthday..."

I started getting agitated. I was sitting right here! Why were they talking without me? I'm an adult!

"Enough!" I growled and leapt up from my chair. The officer from before held out his hand, his chest puffed out all importantly. I didn't care. I pushed past him and stood by Itachi and the lady. "Look, I'm 18 in about a month. I would like to be able to stay at my house until I find my own place! I don't need you two who don't even know me, planning my life!" I spat.

The lady smiled sadly and nodded, pretending like she fucking understands. She doesn't! What the hell does she fucking know about me? And trying to place me at _his_ house? _His_ out of all places? Fuck that shit. I ain't putting up with Itachi and Sasuke any more than I already have to. I'd stay at Sai's house in his own bed before I...

THAT'S IT!

"I have somewhere I can stay if you won't let me stay at my house," I say instantly, loving the feeling I got from seeing that stupid smirk fall from that bastards face. "He's a co-worker of mine. Manages the Dunkin' Donuts just a few blocks from my school. We're good buddies," I explain. Suddenly, I'm excited.

I mean, I know my Dad's a murderer and my Mom is dead but... life goes on... I wasn't all that close to them anyways... God, don't I just sound like a total bastard right now?

"What's his name?" the lady asked, seeming a bit more cheerful now that I was starting to make sense.

"Sai. Can I call him?"

"Yes, sure, of course," she led me to the front reception and put the phone in my hands. I shakily dialled the number, hoping, praying that Sai would answer.

It rang once... twice... it started ringing a third time and my hope started failing when a breathy voice answered. "Good morning, Dunkin' Donuts, Sai speaking!"

"Sai! Sai, thank God!" I almost cried into the receiver. "Sai I need you to come and get me, can you do that?" I begged.

"Naruto? Naruto, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I'm at the police station. Can you come and get me?"

"I'll be right there!" he hung up right after that, not bothering to say good bye. Seriously, it was days like these when I really appreciated having a guy like Sai around. Out of anyone, I would say Sai was the closest thing to a friend that I had.

It didn't take him long to get to the police station. Ten minutes tops. And soon I saw his black mop of hair enter through the doors I was determined to leave through earlier. I waved him over and he immediately came over to me, looking me over for injuries and handcuffs.

"You ok?" he asked, a bit breathless. I grin at him.

"Yeah. Look, I got a favour to ask you."

Then the lady intervened. Bitch. "My, you must really be a good friend to just drop what you're doing to come here," she smiled warmly, sticking out her hand towards Sai. Sai took it with a fake smile of his own. "My name is Shizune. I'm glad you came."

Meanwhile, during the introductions and fuzzy heart warming talk, Itachi's face was sombre and almost angry looking. Was he mad at me? Or Sai? To be honest, I didn't really care. I mean, the guy was fucking pretending to own me! Him and Sasuke both! As if I was property! I'll teach _him_ who owns whom! Bastard.

Anyways, this Shizune lady and Sai were talking, getting to know each other and other junk I assumed. Itachi was throwing these glares my way as I tried paying attention to what they were saying. I could tell that the Uchiha was miffed but I was secretly enjoying it.

Next thing I knew, I had a firm hand on my shoulder and I looked at Sai. He wasn't much older or taller than me but I still had to look up a bit into his face. His expression was solemn but not pitying. Fuck, do I ever appreciate Sai right now! I could fucking kiss him!

"Let's go. Shizune says the police should be finished soon so we can go get your clothes and things in a bit," he grinned that fake grin at me and I suddenly felt assured. I felt safe. I followed Sai out the door and looked back only once to see how Itachi was taking this.

He was glaring and I smiled and stuck out my tongue. But then suddenly the bastard grinned... a very scary grin... an evil grin. Like the kind an evil scientist gets when he suddenly gets an epiphany for another brilliant idea. Like Jim Carey's _The Grinch_. That wicked, fiendish, and nefarious smirk that told you that there was fucking trouble afoot.

My grin faded and I swallowed the growing lump in my throat as Itachi and his smirk disappeared behind the building doors.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so safe anymore.

!

WOAH! A NEW CHAPTER! I know right? Like, O.M.G! Haha

Sorry guys. I know it's been a while. Sorry sorry sorry sorry. Please don't shoot me.

Anyways, I hope this chapter was enough to slake your ravenous reader hunger lol. Drama! Dun, dun, dunnn...

What will poor Naru do and how will Itachi get his way? Stay tuned!

Give thanks to this talented author, Shikijou, for creating this wonderful plot. Sadly, not able to continue, I adopted this as another one of my own and I intend to pick up where left off. I hope I don't disappoint you and I hope I impress and keep this as close to original as possible!

Please **REVIEW! **And let me know what you think.

Love you all,

TLC


	5. The Encounter

**Desire's Darkness**

**Chapter 4 – The Encounter**

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sai asked me for about the millionth time today. I rolled my eyes at him and plopped down on his couch in his tiny, crowded apartment.

I had been there for a whole day now. Whoop-dee-doo. And Sai was acting as though I was going to implode or some shit. I wasn't. Really, I was fine. Not a scratch on me. Though I guess the injury he was looking for was the kind you couldn't see. Which was fine. He could look all he God damned wanted to. I wasn't going to show anything. Through the years I had come to be a pro at hiding my emotions and pain.

So no matter how much he looked, he wouldn't find anything.

"Sai, for the billionth time, I'm fine!" I groaned, turning on the TV. His onyx eyes continued to stare at me and I ignored him as best as I could. Really. I tried. But with my withdrawal coming on faster than I expected and with recent events, I just couldn't take it.

"I'm going for a walk," I snapped, grinding my teeth together as I stood and walked out the door without waiting for his reply. I hated being treated like something delicate. I'm not a toddler! I won't break if you treat me roughly, for fuck sakes!

Yesterday, my Dad murdered my Mom. And for some reason or another, I couldn't bring myself to care. I mean, yeah, I felt alone now and disappointed and shit, but if I really thought about it, I was kind of... not happy, but relieved. I wouldn't hear them fight every night, breaking dishes and cups, I won't hear them curse and hit and spit and cry...

Did you know that out of all the times I listened to their fight, not once did they fight over me...?

How pathetic is that? I mean, I guess I should be glad about that, but what parent fights over comforters and pillows and dishes and not about their own son?

If I were bold enough, I would blame them for my cutting. I would hold them responsible for every scar on my wrists and soul. They never gave me anything but a name to be ashamed of. A background to bury.

"Hey watch it, brat!" Someone spat out at me. I stumbled a few steps after running into the guy and I looked up. With shock, I realized I had already walked a few blocks and was teetering on the edge of 'Middle Class' neighbourhoods and 'High Class'. "Awe crap..." this was a bad neighbourhood to be in. Not drug and crime bad, but bad for a 'Low Class' dirt bag kids like me. I instantly turned around and made to hightail it out of there when a grating voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Well, well, Naruto. You came looking for me? I'm touched..." it dripped with sarcasm and I had to grit my teeth as I turned to face the man I hated. No, not just hated... I _loathed_ this man.

"Yeah, touched in the _head_," I snarl, making to walk away again. Itachi grabbed my arm and pulled, making me stumble backwards and into his awaiting arms. Instantly I started thrashing. "Get OFF me, you lousy, no good, stinky, filthy, drug dealing, ASS!" I yell, pushing and pulling in any way I could.

"But, little Naru..." he leaned down a bit to whisper in my ear as he tightened his hold around me, "I own you..."

"No! No you don't. I don't care what arrangement you made with Sasuke, but I'm no slave or object to be sold or traded so fuck you!"

"What position?" he asked huskily, slipping one hand down over my hips and just under the waist of my pants. I gasped and tensed, trying hard to push his invading hands away.

"Itachi, don't!" I feel myself start to shake as his hands slip lower. Fed up with being played with, I dropped to my knees, effectively tearing out of his grasp, and I rolled away, instantly jumping to my feet with a glare.

"Look here, asshole, you can believe whatever delusions of grandeur you have, but you _don't own me_. I'm pulling away from drugs and this fucking Hell Hole I call life. So you can't take your fucking 'business trade' and shove it up your-

"You're cute when you're mad," Itachi smirked, pushing his hands into his pockets harmlessly, like he was talking with an old relative and everything was all fine and fucking dandy!

"Don't you listen!" I throw my arms up in frustration, turning heel and walking away, fuming.

"Naruto... just so you know, you can't hide from me for forever," he called after me. I didn't bother turning around to see the arrogant smirk of that pricks face. I wish I was strong enough to pound that pretty face into the ground...

**...**

Holy smokes! It's been a while, huh? I'm so sorry to all my loyal readers; I really didn't mean to keep you waiting at all. Life has been a disaster and a half. Got a promotion at work, kicked my significant other out, going back to school, got a kitten, living on my own and paying rent with a part time job... its tough man...

Anyways, I promise I will find time to update more often ok! So please don't shoot me or anything!

Please keep reading! The drama gets worse! And more angst for the next bit but I promise it picks up!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. The Crash

**Desire's Darkness**

**Chapter 5 – The Crash**

Going back to school was such a hassle. I mean, taking a few days off to 'recover' from ... yeah... well, it was pretty nice while it lasted besides my total boredom.

I dreaded going back to school actually. I mean, with what happened and all. I was going to be the talk of the entire school. I wasn't Uzumaki Naruto anymore. I wasn't the little blonde haired, blue eyed, tanned kid anymore. I was the kid whose Father killed his Mother. I was just some subject, some object to be pitied.

I didn't want that at all.

But even the few 'friends' I thought I had, treated me the same. I was the offspring of some freak. Some murderous, mentally unstable freak. What else was there left for me? I was starting to feel like maybe... maybe quitting drugs was a bad thing. What did I have to live for really? What was left?

My ex-boyfriend traded me to his older brother for a bit of some underground company, Itachi comes to my school and molests me and harasses me and wants me for some sex slave, I'm in a drug withdrawal and my Father just murdered my mother, leaving me an orphan living with my manager from Dunkin' Donuts...

My life was fucked beyond belief. There was nothing more tempting that submitting. Life was already controlling everything and taking things from me so why not just give up and let Life toss me where it wants.

"Uzumaki! Are you paying attention?" my teacher yelled at me. I didn't answer, not wanting the universe to be affected by my negativity and my reward was having a piece of chalk tossed at my head.

I snapped my head up, a glare in my cerulean eyes as I looked up disdainfully at my Math teacher, Sarutobi Asuma. "What?" I barked.

"Do you understand the equation, or not?" he barked right back, advancing towards my desk. For a moment I wondered if he would see my tiny puddle of drool from when I napped a short while ago.

"A [2 4 5] + B [1 7 8] = [3 11 13]" I answer flatly, correctly answering the equation written on the board.

[3 6 9] [3 10 12] [6 16 21]

Asuma paused for a moment before admitting that I was right and returning to the board, continuing the lesson. I was good at Math. High 80's, low 90's. It was something easy to do because there was only ever one answer for Math.

Shikamaru nudged my arm and I looked over at my lazy friend. "Didn't know you were paying attention, Math Wiz," he joked, a lopsided grin on his face. I grinned back at him and playfully pushed him away.

"Come on... I only _look_ dumb!" I laughed.

Wow... what? I grinned and laughed? It's been so long since I've done that...

Maybe I was coming off of my withdrawal? I already felt like shit, tired, groggy, dazed, irritated... hungry. Dare I hope that maybe I was over it? Dare I hope that I won't crave the bitter taste of those pills I depended on for so long?

Or maybe it's too early to get my hopes up. Life was an unpredictable bitch who forgets to take her medication.

On my way back to Sai's place, I turned my iPod onto one of my favourite bands, Slipknot, and turned the music on almost full blast. I couldn't go all the way 'cause it hurt my sensitive ears. But I bobbed my head and mouthed the words as I walked. I knew the way back to Sai's pretty well so I closed my eyes and rested my arms behind my head, my elbows pointing upwards as I felt my body lighten with every step I took.

It was comforting to not think about anything. Jamming out to some good, head-banging music was just what I needed I think. Especially after I was finally permitted back into my house to grab my things. That was hard to do...

Seeing the large blood stain on the linoleum of our kitchen, the chairs overturned, broken glass, pots, pans, plates, forks, spoons, and various kitchen knives strewn across the floor made my heart flutter painfully. It was hard for me to trudge up the stairs, past their bedroom to get to mine. Once I was in my room, I took one look around and realized I had nothing to bring with me. Not one memorable, sentimental thing in my room that I wanted or had. My parents never gave me anything special or worth mentioning and neither had my friends. Not that I blamed them really but still... when it came down to it, I only had my clothes, bathroom stuff, iPod, maybe a few magazines and books I had scattered around my room.

Sad isn't it? When your entire life can fit into a backpack?

After that, I left the house and I never turned back once. I didn't ever want to go back and I hoped my Dad would rot in jail for what he did to me and Mom. I would give permission to the real estate companies and the banks to sell the house and everything in it to pay back any debt we were in too... but I'm not yet old enough... A few days though... a few days and I'll be 18. Life will be perfect; I'll forget my Father and Mother, stay off drugs, finish school, and move out of this fucking town!

Leave Sasuke, Itachi, everything! Just drop it and go, start over new somewhere...

This town was just gonna keep dragging me down further and further and it didn't help that I was some bastards' toy... I needed to find some better side of me and here was not the place to do it. People just looked down at me and expected the worst. Was I not allowed to start new? I needed a new reputation if I was ever going to succeed in life.

A warm hand wrapped around my waist and my azure eyes shot open, my arms moving down instantly to push whoever it was away. Pale hands rose up in defence as I crouched low, determined not to get thrown around, only to find that I was about waist high on a taller male. I lifted my gaze and scowled as I straightened and backed up a step or two.

"Sasuke, I would appreciate it if you did everyone a favour and dropped dead!" I growled as I pulled out my headphones and paused my music.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Naruto but your music was pretty loud. You didn't hear me calling you from across the street," he smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Ok, whatever. Get lost," I mutter, turning away from my bastard ex.

"You're making Itachi quite depressed you know," he continued, brushing his dark hair from his face as he followed me. I debated putting my music in and ignoring him.

"I don't really care. You two can go fuck yourselves for all I care," I snarl, starting to walk a little faster.

I guess Sasuke didn't get the hint because he kept pace with me fairly easily, not faltering one step. "That's not very nice, Naruto. You know, he really isn't as bad as he looks," he said casually, keeping his coal black eyes fixed on me.

I kept my piercing gaze focused forward, away from that handsome face. "I don't care, Sasuke. You both are bastards, thinking you can trade me around like a whore. In case you forgot, you were the one who cheated on _me_. Multiple times... in less than a week... God, you make me so mad, Sasuke! Go die in a ditch, man-whore!" I spat, starting a light jog, trying my best to put distance between us. All he did was bring me down...

"Naruto, look out!"

In my anger I didn't realize that I was racing into oncoming traffic. With a loud curse that would make Mother Teresa blush, I tried to pack peddle back onto the sidewalk.

It really was of no use. My sneakers slid and skidded to a halt but there just was not enough traction for me to throw myself backwards. A loud horn and screeching tires sounded and I had no choice but to close my eyes, cover my head and wait for the worst. Keep in mind that all of this happened within the span of a few seconds.

I felt the impact on my ribs first. I heard my own scream cut short as my ribs were crushed and all the breath I had was forced from my lungs. I was sent flying, my body smacking the hard asphalt painfully and rolling to a stop some meters away from the car.

It me a sickening moment to realize I really couldn't feel my body and I couldn't breathe. Was this it? Was this the end of Uzumaki Naruto? After all the hell I've been through to get this far, I had to die while running away from Sasuke? Despite my pain I started loathing myself.

The lack of oxygen made me feel nauseous so I tried to swallow some air. It hurt so much it brought tears to my eyes. My vision started fading, my thoughts were blurring together. Sounds of people screaming at my mangled body, horns honking, sirens in the distance were all so foggy and muddled. It's too late...by the time the medics got here... I'll... be dead...

...

Oh no, please don't hate me for this chapter ok?

I'll update right away so please don't shoot me or anything...

Enjoy!

Read and review please!


	7. The Other Side

**Desire's Darkness**

**Chapter 6 – The Other Side**

(Sasuke's POV)

It was quite the turnout, though, not all that surprising. During the short time that Naruto and I dated, I had been to Naruto's house once. It scared me to hear the shouts and screams in the living room from the doorstep outside. Though from what I understood, that happened just about every night. So to hear that Naruto's Dad murdered his Mom was both sad but expected.

When Naruto came back to school after a short time off, he was the talk of the school. Not surprisingly, not many people took pity on him. Naruto was always so distant and closed off to people to the point where they just ignored him completely. So when he showed up at school with no change in attitude, the only people decent enough to go talk to him and offer condolences were the teachers and a few of his closer friends. The rest of the school either ignored him completely or whispered rumours and made accusations.

In a way, I felt bad for Naruto. Before Naruto was introduced to drugs and let himself get beat down, he was a bright kid. He was always smiling and talking to people, friendly, caring, and actually loved the world. Now, he was a degenerate trouble maker with no potential, no motivation to go anywhere or do anything. He just kind of watched his life go by. Which was a shame. Naruto was a very handsome boy.

Naruto sulked through his school day and went home without a sound. Like a ghost, it was as if he was just living on a completely seperate plane of existance than the rest of them. But on this particular day, Naruto didn't look too depressed. In Math Class, that I luckily shared with Naruto, the boy even laughed and smiled.

That boy was so handsome when he smiled. I was positive that the entire class has turned to stare at him. That smile was so rare, even if it was a little smile. Even I had to admit that I stared, momentarily caught off guard.

When the school day ended, I found himself following the blonde home. I smiled gently as I watched Naruto put in his headphones, crank his music and walk nonchalantely with his head bobbing to the beat gently. Wanting to bother the blonde playfully, I called out, knowing that I wouldn't be heard. Then with a smirk, I closed the distance between Naruto and myself and wrapped a warm, pale arm around the boys waist. I could feel the reaction before I saw it.

The muscles in Naruto's back and legs tensed and his arms swung down and pushed, with surprising force. I lifted my arms in surrender quickly, the arrogant smirk never leaving my lips. Naruto had crouched down into a fighting stance with a look of contempt on his face but that brought his down to my waist level. His cheeks faded into an adorable pink as he straightened up and stepped back.

"Sasuke, I would appreciate it if you did everyone a favor and dropped dead!" he growled at me, pulling out his headphones and pausing his music. Ah, our bitter rivalry. It was so entertaining to toy with him!

"I didn't mean to scare you, Naruto but your music was pretty loud. You didn't hear me calling you from across the street," I smirk and shove my hands into my pockets, feeling triumphant.

"Ok, whatever. Get lost," he muttered, turning away from me. I frowned and remembered why I was really here to talk.

"You're making Itachi quite depressed you know," I say quietly and following the blonde as he walked away. It was true though. Itachi truely was interested in Naruto and wanted nothing but the Uzumaki's attention. Itachi was devastated to hear about Minato and Kushina and wanted to help Naruto. Instead, the boy ended up staying with his manager from work. Itachi had been more depressed than usual since, unsure of how to make Naruto come to him.

Especially since Naruto hadn't been taking drugs for a while.

"I don't really care. You two can go fuck yourselves for all I care," he snarled, picking up his pace. I easily kept up with him.

"That's not very nice, Naruto. You know, he really isn't as bad as he looks," I say softly, keeping my eyes on my ex.

Naruto's blue eyes stayed fixed on the ground and I could see a muscle in his jaw twitch in agitation, "I don't care, Sasuke. You both are bastards, thinking you can trade me around like a whore. In case you forgot, you were the one who cheated on _me_. Multiple times... in less than a week... God, you make me so mad, Sasuke! Go die in a ditch, man-whore!"

I opened my mouth to protest but he took off, jogging towards the intersection. But he was looking back to see if I was following him as he stepped out in traffic. I took off at a dead run, "Naruto, look out!" He skidded to a halt but couldn't back up fast enough.

Eveything happened so fast. I hesitated as I heard the car screech, the horn blaring. I saw Naruto curling himself a fraction of a second before the car hit him. The car stopped but Naruto went flying, hitting the asphalt with a sickening thud and came to a stop some meters away, his body laying in a mangled heap.

My heart stopped beating when I heard Naruto's cry cut short. I didn't pay attention to anybody, any of the screams, yells, honks, nothing. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the emergency line as I ran towards Naruto, realizing that I had been holding my breath. I sucked in a llung full of air as I knelt beside Naruto's bloody body, not daring to touch him.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

...

I rode in the ambulance with Naruto and called my brother, letting him know what happened. Itachi didn't say anything, only hanging up on me and I knew he would show up at the hospital. So all I could do was wait.

And feel guilty. Like all this was my fault.

...

At the hospital, Naruto was taken to the ER and I had to wait in the sitting room and a few minutes later, Itachi showed, out of breath. He took a seat beside me silently, not saying anything.

What was he thinking? What was he feeling? I knew Itachi only wanted a piece of Naruto's body and to play with him but what else? He had shown up at the hospital in no time at all to see if he was ok... was he there to make sure his toy would live? Or was there something else lying beneath that sadistic mask of his? Even as his younger brother I couldn't tell.

Why was I even here?

I made Naruto get hit by that car...

If Naruto died... that would be on me...

As much as I disliked him and didn't care much about him, I made him get hit by that car...

The least I could do was stick around to see if he made it out... right?

...

Eventually Itachi and I dozed off in the seats as we waited. When a doctor came out and called out Naruto's name, the both of us instantly stood, wide awake. He came over to us with a grim look on his face and for a split second, my heart dropped into my stomach, fearing the worst.

"Are you friends of Mr. Uzumaki?" he asked.

We both nodded.

"He is going to fine but he sustained a lot of damage. He has 5 broken ribs, a broken arm, broken wrist, dislocated should, shattered knee cap and a large bump on the back of his head. He also has a concussion but that's the easiet thing to heal compared to everything else... did either of you see what happened to him?"

I swallowed and glanced at Itachi, standing silent beside me. I nod and explain what I saw. The doctor nodded and took notes, saying the Police would probably like to have a word with me later.

"Can we see Naruto?" my brother asked, his face stoic. What was he thinking?

The doctor shakes his head, "He hasn't woken up yet... it would be best if you tried back tomorrow during visiting hours."

The doctor walked away, looking at Naruto's charts and I look back at Itachi again. I was afraid to ask what my brother thought or what he wanted to do. At times like this, I really felt like I knew nothing about him at all. But is that such a bad thing? He moved out on his own and left me alone to deal with the responsibilities of the Uchiha household.

"Let's go home," Itachi muttered and turned away, walking back the way he came, heading for his car. I say nothing, only following with my hands in my pockets.

I think my stomach is still back on the road where Naruto was hit and I'm not sure I want it to catch up.

...

The next day at school, I am stopped out side the doors by a man with black hair and equally black eyes and paler skin than me. I frown at him and pull away, "What do you what?" I spit, thoroughly aggitated and tired from my lack of sleep last night.

"Naruto didn't come home last night and I know you are the cause of many of his problems... do you know where he is?"

My heart stopped beating for a moment, knowing just how true that sentance was at the moment and I look down, away from the mans eyes. "He's uhm..." I looked back into his face and hardened my eyes, giving my famous glare that usually makes people cower before me. This man didn't. I raised an eyebrow but told myself to act like I don't care... because I really don't..

"He's in the hospital. The idiot got himself hit by a car yesterday after school."

The mans eyes widened and he let his arm fall down to his side. He blinked. Opened his mouth like a fish gasping out of the water. Closed it. Then he turned and ran to his car with worry etched into his pale features and drove off towards the hospital. I stood there silentlly and watched him go before heading into the school again.

I wondered how well my brother would get along with the man who his pet was living with?

...

So I guess this is the update for this story. You all are **NOT allowed** to shot me or throw things because I didn't let Naruto die...

So...

Yes... I wanted to try something different by writing from Sasuke's point of view. I thought it might provide some insight to how the other side of the party feels and thinks.

I dunno?

**I hope you guys like it anyways. Please READ AND REVIEW!**

**I want to know your thoughts!**

**Love you all, **

**TLC**


	8. The Hospital

**Desire's Darkness**

**Chapter 7 – The Hospital **

Ugh.

My head is so slow. Groggy. I hurt. Everywhere. Breathing feels like a chore to me right now. Am I awake? Am I dead? Did I die and this is death? If it is, its very boring. I feel like nothing. I don't feel connected to anything right now. 'Out of body' I guess is how one could describe it. Flimsy. Delicate. I feel like I should open my eyes. I feel like I should move, sit up, stand, walk, just do _something_. But I just can't seem to connect the thought of moving to my body. It absolutely refuses to respond.

So then I _am_ dead? I try to peel my eyes open. Honestly, that's the hardest thing in my life I've ever had to do. Sounds silly. But its true. Just trying to open my eyes took so much effort, concentration and energy that I soon give up. I just lie here. Am I even lying down? I don't know. I _feel_ like I'm lying down.

I just concentrate on breathing. That in itself is hard enough. My throat feels dry. Does it? If I can feel my eyes and my throat, shouldn't I feel my body?

I'm so confused.

I decide to try and wait patiently. That works for all of ten seconds. I'm just not the type to sit still. I try to open my eyes again and it's still as hard as it was the first time. Then, energy expended, I don't feel like staying awake anymore. I pass out.

When I wake again, it's to the sound of deep, warm, male voices. Comforting. The voices are the rumbly, gentle tones that could read you a bed time story. I listen to the voices for a while, still not coherent enough to decipher what they are saying. Not that I care. It is just nice to hear something other than my laboured weezing.

After a while though, I am able to concentrate just enough to make a few words out. But there is no point in doing so. None of the words made any sense to me. So I just take comfort in the sound of that voice. It surprises me though when I feel a very warm hand touch mine.

Oh, so I _do_ have a body still? Good to know. So maybe I'm not as dead as I thought I was. Good. The hand is large. It easily encases my small hand in its warmth. It is soft. Only a little calloused but not enough to notice. I only notice because that's all I'm able to concentrate on. A second hand rests on my cheek and a thumb brushes over my whisker mark scars. It is so gentle. Almost loving. Or maybe it isn't? I'm not sure. But I love it. I love the way it feels against my cool skin. I shiver under that warmth, wishing it could encase my entire body the way it covers my hand.

"Naruto..." that voice whispers right by my face. I can feel the hot breath ghosting over my lips. Another shiver. The warm hands leave me and I feel them pulling up a blanket to cover me. Its not good enough. Not even close to the warmth that was there before.

Oh goodness...I'm tired again...I don't want to fall asleep. I don't want that warmth to leave me but I can't help myself. I drift off again...

This time when I wake up I actually feel more awake. It's still stupidly hard to open my eyes. It takes me a couple times to actually keep them open long enough to focus on things. Things fuzz in and out of focus, like I'm trying to look through a thick fog. But I keep trying and eventually I can identify a blue curtain pulled around my bed. I can also see a tube right infront of my face and it takes me a moment to realize that I have an oxygen tube coming out of my throat. Wow... that explains why breathing is such a chore...

I feel groggy still. My limbs feel like lead; weighed down and nearly impossible to move. And I don't want to move. Everytime I try to raise my arm or move a leg or take a deep breath I just hurt. And the pain is intense. Like, never ever do that again, _ever_, intense. The kind of pain you think UFC fighters might go through. I feel like I broke my entire body.

Then my slow mind starts catching up. How in the world did I get here? Why am I in so much pain? What happened to land me in a hospital? Did I OD? Did Sasuke send some bullies to kick my ass? I feel like I've been beaten within an inch of death. This is unbearable! All I want to do is sit up and move around. I'm getting finicky. Antsy. Agitated. But all these things still take stupid amounts of energy. I feel myself drift in and out of conciousness throughout the day. I can't tell if people come to check in on me or not.

The only time I recall people being here in my room was with those deep, smooth voices and those warm hands. Those glorious, warm, caring hands. Whose were they? Could they tell me why I was in the hospital, breathing through a tube shoved down my throat?

Ugh... this being awake thing is stupid... time for another nap...

The next time I wake up, it's to angry voices. I can feel my heart beat picking up a bit as I force my eyes half open. I let out a soft groan. The pain of the light hitting my sensitive eyes makes my head throb painfully. Suddenly the voices stop. I take a deep breath, or, a somewhat deep breath as it's still too painful to expand my rib cage, and look around.

Things are groggy still but I manage to make out two males standing to my left. The one closer to me has long, black hair and he looks completely disheveled; like he'd been sleeping here for days. Or hardly sleeping at all, I'm not sure. The one closer to the foot of my bed has short black hair and he is extremely pale. Paper-white. He looks severely agitated and I can relate with him.

"Naruto? Are you awake?" the male closer to me asks. My eyes move slowly as I try to refocus on him. He looks familiar. His voice sounds familiar. I should know him...then his hand reaches out to grab my cold one and I'm instantly reminded of those large, warm hands. Those hands that touched me when I couldn't open my eyes. Who ever this man was, those wonderful hands belonged to him. I wish I could see him properly...

I make a noise in my throat and the man at the foot of my bed hollers for a doctor in the hallway. But those hands don't leave me. He stays with me.

Doctors come in and rush to my side. Those hands leave me and I protest. But the doctors and nurses shush and console and distract me as they remove the tube from my throat. I nearly throw up in the process. It's disgusting how far that tube was down there and feeling it come up made me want to upchuck the nothingness in my belly.

"Uzumaki-San, how are you? Can you tell me how you feel? How's your head and ribs feeling?" it was a million miles a minute. My slow brain could not even begin to process proper speech so I remain quiet. My eyes are half lidded as they poke and prod me. I only hiss in pain when one of them presses too hard on my ribs. "He is starting to feel the pain, give him another dose and it should put him back to sleep. At least he can breathe on his own again."

Asleep? I don't want to be asleep. I feel like I've slept for weeks. I want to be awake! I want to find who those hands belong to...

Too late. The feel the IV in my arm pulse as more liquid is pushed through and I feel it almost instantly.

I remember only now how much I hate hospitals... I should have asked why I was here...

...

**Ok So here is the long awaited update! Please enjoy and, as always, READ AND REVIEW! **

**Love you all,**

**TLC**


	9. Realization

**Desire's Darkness**

**Chapter 8 – Realization**

_Wake up... wake up... C'mon... it can't be that hard..._

Actually, it is... it's extremely difficult...

_But you need to wake up... something important is happening... you need to wake up..._

How important could it be? What's more important than sleep?

_Wake up!_

Ok, ok, ok...

I take a breath and strain my ears for sound, forcing them to fight through the jumbled muffle that seems to be surrounding my whole body. Eventually, I can hear voices and hear their words. So I concentrate and focus as much as I can on those words. The feeling of needing to know what's going makes me listen quite intently despite how doped up I am.

"He's been asleep for weeks. He's 18 now. Naruto needs the proper care and to be looked after and you can't do that for him in your tiny apartment. He needs to come home with me!" an angry voice argues. It sounded deep, like the one I was listening to before... the one with the hands... those glorious, warm, hands...

"He despises you! Even after all you've put him through, you think he would _want_ or _like_ to wake up in your house? He would hurt himself all over again just trying to leave! He's coming home with me!"

"So you are willing to take responsibility for him, lose your job for spending so much time taking care of him? Willing to pay the medical bills for as long as he is unconscious and unable to make decisions? He would be better off with me, Sai-San... I can afford all of this and more...I am better suited."

"Why you arrogant FU-"

"Sai-San, please stop yelling. You know as well as I do that you can't take care of Naruto like I can."

"Yeah, you'll take care of him alright! Next thing I know, I'll never see him again because you'll turn him into your sex slave and doing your dirty deeds for the underworld, you dirty snake..."

"I can assure you that is not going to happen..."

I can hear the door open and another person walks in. Their footsteps are really loud...

"Have you two come to an agreement?" a different male asks. I assume it's a doctor.

"Sai, last chance... I can take care of Naruto easily with all the space and funds available at my disposal. You have a job and other things to worry about. You can't take care of Naruto; no matter how much you argue it... you _know_ I'm the only one available to take him..." Well... I am convinced...

A sigh... "Yes... Naruto will hate me for agreeing with you but you're right... but the _second_ anything fishy goes down or I hear a whisper of anything wrong and I'm taking him from you whether I'm able to or not!"

"Alright, we have a deal."

"So Uzumaki-San will be moved to your home then, Uchiha-San?"

"Yes. As soon as you are able to move him safely. I have plenty of space for him."

"Alright, transport will be arranged and we will notify you as soon as he wakes up and is deemed ready to go. Thank you for taking him, Uchiha-San. We have just been so busy with all the new admissions we just don't have the resources to take care of him here..."

"Oh no trouble at all. I understand. Just let me know when I can take him."

I hear the door again and footsteps fade down the hall. So...I'm leaving the hospital...

I can kind of comprehend that... but I still don't know who is who... Who is Sai-San? Who is Uchiha-San? The names just don't ring a bell right now... maybe too many drugs in my system? Maybe I am brain damaged? I don't know... Maybe... if I saw their faces?

I take a deep breath and force my eyes to open. It's still a struggle but not as much as it was the first time. The florescent lighting stings and I feel my eyes watering and burning. I wince and whimper but I still open them further. Again, I fight through the haze and fog clouding my vision. Its frustrating, having to fight to see all the time. The cloud is in my mind as well as my eyes. I feel like I'm swimming. It's the weirdest sensation... But finally I can kind of, somewhat, see. Its still foggy but I can see shapes and faces now.

I groan and roll my head to the side, exhausted. A man is sitting there. He is watching me intently with crimson eyes. He looks so familiar... So familiar it scares me. No, that's not right. He familiarity doesn't scare me. It's who he is that scares me... I don't quite remember why, but I'm scared of this man. I'm scared and tense and angry at him. Why? Couldn't tell you. But I am. However, I don't have the energy to show anything or do anything about it.

I look away and down at the man standing at the foot of my bed. He looks familiar too. I know him. I don't feel as scared of him. I don't feel scared at all actually. He looks like... uhm... nope, lost my train of thought. I look back at the man with the crimson eyes.

"Naruto? How are you feeling?" he asks, his deep voice sounding soft and velvety on my ears.

I lick my dry, cracked lips and open my mouth to speak and my voice croaks. I clear my throat rather painfully with a wince and try again, "I'm just peachy..." My voice is raspy and quiet. Ew... I sound like a skeleton and I can't imagine I look any better. How long have I been here for?

The man with crimson eyes smirks and hands me a cup of water with a straw. Water... the greatest nectar of the gods. After he helps he me sit up, I drink greedily. He has to fill the cup several times before I stop. I lay back and sigh, feeling way better. The drugs feel like they are wearing off and I can feel pain when I shift and move. So I look down and inventory myself for the first time.

My left leg is in a cast. My right arm and wrist is in a cast with both my hands bandaged to the extreme. I've got gauze and wrappings on my right leg. Noticing I'm wearing a hospital gown, I shift to take a peek underneath and see that my entire torso is encased with gauze and wrappings. Gods know how my face is looking.

I glance up at the 2 men, feeling very much confused. "What happened?"

The one at the foot of my bed glares at the other man before looking worriedly at me, "Naruto, you don't remember what happened at all? What's the last thing you remember?"

I pause and think for a moment, tilting my head to the side. Hmm... that's a good question. What _was_ the last thing I remember? Let's see...School... I remember going to school... I had a good day for a change... I had been feeling pretty good. I remember my Dad murdering my... I remember the police station... staying with...hmm...who was I staying with?

Something about donuts... Oh! Sai! That's the man at the foot of my bed. I was staying with my Manager from Dunkin Donuts. School... running into Sasuke and then... that's all I got...

"School..." I croak. "I remember having a good day at school. I was listening to music going to Sai's house and... I ran into Sasuke... we argued I think..." my throat hurts and is dry again so I swallow desperately. The man with crimson eyes sadly hands me the cup of water again and I take a sip gratefully.

Sai moves to sit on the other side of me. "Naruto, Sasuke said you were trying to get away from him and you ran out into oncoming traffic... you got hit by a car..."

"That explains why I hurt like Hell," I muse to myself. I kind of remember that... What were we arguing about? What made me so mad that I ran into traffic? I try very hard to concentrate to remember...

Hmm... Something about his brother... Who's his brother? An older brother. Itchi? No. Some kind of bastard Uchiha I'm sure... WAIT! Uchiha?! I look over suddenly, realizing with shock who the man beside me is.

"You!" I yell. "You! I was mad cuz he traded me to you!" In my anger I try to sit up on my own and that turned out to be a huge mistake. I groan in pain and fall back onto the bed, sweating with the effort of dealing with it.

"Naruto! Hold still!" Sai pushes down on my chest as hard as he dared without hurting me more. But my eyes are only for Itachi.

"I remember now... You... you and your damn brother are the bane of my existance... whole reason why I am in the hospital!" I spit, shaking with fury. I turn my fury on Sai. "How long have I been here? What day is this?"

He flinches away from me, "It's been 3 weeks... It's October 29th..."

I pause, "I...I missed my birthday...?"

"Yeah... Sorry, Naruto."

I sigh and lose all my fight. I had been really looking forward to my 18th birthday.

"Listen though, the doctors are transporting you to another place. There's no room in the hospital at the moment and they are short staffed. Since you can breathe and wake up on your own now, they feel its safe for you to go as long as you're under constant supervision," Sai explains carefully.

Looking at him tiredly, I nod. "I heard..."

"So...you know you're going to stay with Uchiha, right?"

My anger flares but I'm getting so sleepy, so tired I can't really react. My eyes droop closed. "Yeah...I'll punch him later..."

...

**I'm sorry for making you all wait! And I know this chapter is kinda short and it hasn't really gone anywhere... I promise it'll be more exciting as Naruto starts recovering!**

**Anyways, please read and review! I'd love to know what you guys think!**

**Love you all,**

**TLC**


	10. The Healing

**Desire's Darkness**

**Chapter 9 – The Healing**

If life was bad before then I had no way of describing how much worse this was. Seriously. I knew bad things came in threes but if that was the case then I was _long_ over due for my good thing. Going from bad to worse seemed to be my life's goal. "Let's see how bad it can get!" It's really frustrating. What was I doing that was so bad? So wrong to deserve all of this? What about me was so faulty, damaged, lacking, _flawed_, that I had to be punished in this way?

I get traded between brothers for a part of an underground drug business. My father kills my mother. I was forced to take refuge at Sai's house until I turned 18. I got hit by a car and broke nearly all my bones. Ended up in a hospital for weeks and missed my birthday. Then the hospital got filled and plagued with being under staffed that I'm sent to recover elsewhere. And where is this elsewhere, you ask? Why, it's at Uchiha Itachi's house, of course! The man I _loathe and despise._ The man who "owns" me, no thanks to my former boyfriend, Sasuke.

What was it with these fucked up Uchiha's?

The only plus about any of this was that I had gone so long without drugs now that I was no longer in withdrawals… I was no longer craving the bitter poison. My body had been detoxed and cleansed of its sins. Well, at least part of them anyways.

Other than recovering I had nothing to look forward to. I didn't want to go back to school but I didn't want to be here. I'd been stuck in the Uchiha household for a week now and it was driving me nuts. At Itachi's request, I had been given my own room in his huge house. The room was set up with all the medical equipment needed for me. I still needed an IV and a few other things because my stomach was unable to hold down food… I had gone so long without it that my stomach wouldn't be able to handle solids… so I was reduced to IV juice and drinking water.

It sucked.

And being the drug overlord that he was, he was home all the time. He alternated between being in his office dealing with business and coming to nag and torture me. At first, I was angry, upset and stubborn. Refusing his help. Refusing to talk to him. Refusing to tell him when I felt sick or dizzy. The result of my rebellious behaviour ended up with me puking my guts out with a nurse he had called from the hospital to come check on me.

Being doped up and sick had blunted my anger to the point where I could stand to be in the same room as him. He would bring cold water with straws, bring a new "Get Well Soon!" balloon when mine had deflated. He even brought in pillows and blankets when I was uncomfortable.

Other than being a complete dickhead, he was actually being kind of nice to me. I didn't have the energy or the hate to fight him every step of the way anymore.

There was even one day when I lay napping, a pillow tucked gently under my back so I could sort of sleep on my side, and he had come in and sat and watched me, a silent statue. I woke when he moved the chair close to my bed but I didn't open my eyes. I could feel his crimson eyes on me. He brushed hair out of my face and touched the scars on my cheeks with such tenderness that it shocked me.

Could a man like Itachi even _know_ tenderness?

Possibly, I supposed. If I could change my ways and become a different person, perhaps Itachi had a chance to stop being a dink and be nicer. It was possible. Hell, anything was possible at this point.

As the days wore on, I felt better and better. I was even able to get up and go to the washroom on my own. And soon, Itachi started feeding me real food. He started small with broth. Then gradually upgraded to broth and noodles. Then good soups. Then bread and sandwiches. Within another week, I was back to eating good solid food and moving around on my own. I no longer needed the IV. Now my ribs needed to heal and my leg and wrist and arm. Other than that, I was in good shape.

However, the more mobile I became and the more I healed, the more Itachi pestered and teased me. I wasn't so doped up anymore and was able to hold my own so he figured it was ok to start making advances on me, the perv! He would help me get out of the room and lead me to the huge sitting room where I could look out the windows. His hand would slip down over my ass. He would kiss my neck. Find any excuse he could to touch me. I pushed him away with a snarl and a blush most days.

Bastard! Teasing me! How dare he think he can advance on a crippled boy!

Thank God for Sai though. During my time in captivity, Sai had called nearly everyday to check on me. He even came over to visit a few times when Itachi would permit it. I felt like I was a prisoner and I hated it. I couldn't even do anything about it and that was the worst part. But on one particular day when Sai had come to visit and check on me, he brought up an interesting conversation.

"Well, what do you plan on doing when you're healed?"

I had to pause for a moment. After I healed? I wasn't sure. I didn't know what to do with myself. I would have a hard time catching up on my school work since I've been away for 2 months now. This was also my final year of high school. My parents were gone. I was going to sell the house, pay off any family debt. But that's all I had thought through… I didn't know.

"I'm not sure," I finally admitted, trying to stick my fingers inside my leg cast to scratch an itch. "This is my final year of high school and everything… I don't have a home or parents to go back to, you know? I need to talk to the banks and sell the house and pay off debt but after that… I dunno…" I sighed.

"You know when you're healed and ready to go, you can always come back to stay with me. You still have a job at Dunkin'. And I'll help you catch up on your school work. I'm sure your friends will help too…" he suggested softly, inky black gaze steady on me.

I looked away, my eyes hazy and half closed. "What friends?" I mumbled.

Sai opened his mouth to speak but seemed to think better of it and closed his mouth with a resigned sigh. "Well, I'm here for you, Naruto. Anything you need, don't hesitate to call…" he said instead.

I smiled weakly and nodded my thanks. Have I mentioned how much I appreciated Sai? I'm pretty sure I have but I'll say it again. I really, _really_ liked Sai. The best person I knew!

Later, after he had left and I still sat staring out the window, not willing to confine myself to the bedroom just yet, I could hear Itachi pacing his office on the phone. It sounded like he was in a heated argument. Feeling bored and snoopy, I closed my eyes to listen in.

"…needs to keep up. You're in most of his classes… Yes! … No, don't argue with me, Sasuke… I know you're upset about it but I don't think it matters to him. You have to help because he has no one else… no, none of his friends have shown up… stop trying to find excuses!...Dammit, Sasuke! Just do it!"

I growled, knowing that Itachi was talking about me. I didn't want or need help! Especially not from Sasuke! I would catch up on school work on my own!

Suddenly feeling antsy, I pushed myself up with a groan and hobbled into the kitchen, wanting something to drink. After mastering the art of one-handed-ness, I sat and enjoyed my juice in silence, staring out the window in the kitchen. A few minutes later, Itachi walked in quietly and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and over my arms and leaned in close to my ear.

"How is my pet doing?" he breathed. I could practically feel his smirk against my skin. I shrugged away from him.

"I'm fine."

"You must be feeling trapped…" he sat down beside me and eyed me up and down.

I just kept looking out the window, resting my chin on my upturned palm. "Trapped is an understatement. Imprisoned. Jailed. Caged. Detained. Captive. Bound. Constricted. Need I go on?" I snarled sarcastically.

He smirked and rubbed a hand up my thigh. I tensed. "You're so stressed… I could help you out," he winked, his hand moving further up my thigh towards my groin. I slapped his hand away with a dark glare.

"No thanks."

"You'll have to give in to me sometime," he stated, keeping his hand on my thigh.

"I've got better thing to do with my time."

"Like what?"

I paused. Stare out the window? Count floor tiles? Watch the clock? There really wasn't much for me to do but I'd rather do those things than have him take advantage of me! "None of your business!" was all I could come up with.

He smirked again. "So, have you thought about what you're going to do once you heal?"

I raised an eyebrow critically at him. What was he asking for? "I don't know yet. Go back to school and work probably. There's nothing else for me."

"Is there anything you're interested in doing?"

"Leave town…"

"Why would you do that?"

"So I can start new. Fresh. Where no one knows me. Where I can try and be me again!" I turned away, suddenly feeling upset. I just wanted out of this town. I wanted to forget everything here.

"You hate it here that much?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"Maybe I could persuade you to stay," his hand slipped under my chin and pulled my face to face him. His crimson eyes were burning with desire and I shivered. I wasn't used to people looking at me like that…

I felt a blush creeping up on my scarred cheeks so I looked away. "F-fat chance… I'm not sticking around after graduation…" I stammered.

"That's a long ways away. A lot can happen in a few months," he said. His voice low. I took a chance and glanced back over at him but that was a mistake. Our eyes locked. He smirked, still holding my chin. Then he leaned in and kissed me. Deeply. Hungrily. His lips moved over mine like he had done it a thousand times. He explored my taste, the feel of my lips. He brushed his tongue eagerly over my lips, asking entrance.

With a look of shock on my face, I pulled away quickly and wiped my lips with the back of my wrist. "What the hell, Itachi?"

He looked quite satisfied with himself as he stood and left the kitchen, not saying a word. With a confused, angry grumble, I left the kitchen and decided to lock myself in the bedroom.

A short while later, a knock sounded on the door. I was hurting a bit and didn't want to move so I just stayed in bed and called out. "Come in."

The door opened and lo and behold, my sexy ex walked in looking like he would much rather be anywhere but here. I couldn't agree more. The black haired boy begrudgingly came up to the bed and set down an impressive stack of text books, booklets, folders and paper.

With a frown, I examined all the work and looked at Sasuke. "What's all this?"

"Idiot, it's all the homework you've been missing." He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"You didn't have to bring it for me. I would have caught up when I went back," I said. I was honestly surprised that Sasuke was doing this at all. I mean, I knew it was because Itachi demanded that he do it but still. I was shocked that Sasuke actually listened. And brought it to me himself.

"It's not like I _wanted_ to…" he snapped, turning away from me, his fists clenched.

I raised a golden eyebrow. "Well… thank you," I said quietly. As much as I hated Sasuke right now I could still appreciate him going through this for me.

Sasuke stiffened like I had hit him. He was silent for a moment then kind of glanced back at me over his shoulder. His eyes and his face were unreadable. "You must really hate me," he mumbled.

I looked away for a moment and considered. Yeah, I hated the bastard. Him and his brother. "Yeah, kinda. But I can still thank you for doing something for me," I admitted.

He nodded and walked out the room, closing the door behind him. Leaving me alone to my thoughts and a massive mountain of homework to go through.

…

**Woohoo! Another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying it! **

**Thank you to my readers who reviewed! I really appreciate your reviews! **

**Please READ & REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**

**TLC**


	11. Discoveries

**Desire's Darkness**

**Chapter 10 – Discoveries**

It was early November when the bank finally tried to get a hold of me. With my Mom dead and my Dad incarcerated, everything was left to me. And regardless of whether I missed my 18th birthday or not, I was still legally able to make decisions. So the bank called on me at Itachi's house one day while I was trying to work on my homework.

As calmly as I could, I told them to sell the house and all the belongings in it. I didn't need or want anything in there. Everything of value I already had at Sai's still. Everything else was fair game. I told the bank my instructions carefully, specifying that I wanted it all sold and all the debts that my parents had to be paid off. Any money left over after that would be put into my savings account.

After that, my mood had mysteriously been crushed. I didn't have the want or drive to finish my homework. So I pushed it aside and stared out my bedroom window for a while. And I wasn't necessarily thinking, just zoning out thinking about nothing in particular.

Maybe it was just because I didn't _want_ to think about anything in particular? Maybe I was avoiding what was _really_ on mind? Truthfully, there was a lot on my mind. Like, what am I going to do when I can move around on my own? My arm and leg casts are coming off today and other than sore ribs, I am healthy. What am I going to do for living while I finish school and save up to move? How am I going to deal with Itachi, Sasuke and Sai?

Well, now that I could move around on my own I suppose I could go back to Sai's little apartment and stay for the rest of the school year. But his apartment was really small. A little one bedroom place with limited space, even in the living room. I know Sai had said I could stay with him but now, reflecting on the long term clearly, I suddenly had my doubts. I didn't really want to bother Sai and take up space for 7+ months… That was a lot to ask for.

And clearly, my house was being sold and only the banks knew right now how much was going to be left over after everything had been paid off. At the moment, I am penniless. This restricts my ability to rent an apartment of my own. I also don't want to get trapped in a lease that I can't get out of in case I need to leave suddenly.

What in the world? Is it just me or am I making it sound like I have no choice but to stay here at Itachi's place? Am I out of my _mind?!_ Two months here and I was ripping my hair out and ready to _die_ rather than stay here with these bastard Uchiha's and suddenly I'm convincing myself I have no choice but to _stay_? What's happening? What's going on? How did my thought process change? Was Itachi secretly brainwashing me and I just didn't know it? Was he slipping something into my food and drink?

In a slight panic, my heartbeat started picking up. Now is _not_ the time to be paranoid. I'm drug free! I don't _need_ to be paranoid. There's no fighting here, no shouting or breaking things. No fake attention coming my way. A slight realization dawns on me. Despite it being _Itachi's _and _Sasuke's _house… it was a really peaceful place to be precisely _because_ of those things. It is Itachi's house, yes, but it was big enough and once I could move around I could potentially avoid him all together. And I'd be going to school and working, I would be away so much I wouldn't even see him really.

It was quiet here. Peaceful. There were no arguments, no smashing, yelling, doors slamming and even better, my wrists were healed from all the cuts I had given myself… I haven't had a chance nor have I felt the want to cut myself anymore… Another bonus from being stuck in the hospital for so long and being stuck here unable to move. Now that I think about it, a lot of good has come to me since being here. Despite all the bad things that have happened, still a lot more good has kind of led me along and freed me. I no longer have abusive parents to worry about, I have been detoxed; in a very painful way, mind you, but detoxed all the same. I am no longer a slave to my addiction. It can't control me and it can't be used against me. And my bad habit of cutting myself has been kicked.

I'm going to be able to move around on my own and get out, go to school… I wonder what that will be like. Will people even remember me? Will they have noticed I was gone? I've been keeping up with the homework Sasuke has been bringing to me just fine. It's been a little confusing, especially in my English and Physics just because I don't have a teacher explaining things to me but otherwise, I've got everything else down.

And to work again! Man, I've been out so long and haven't been making any money what so ever… I really hope Sai hasn't hired anyone to take my place during my absence. Maybe I could work a few more days a week to make a little more extra cash.

Maybe if I even let Itachi keep his little crush on me, I could continue to live here for free so I could save even more money? That would be cool. Am I ok with that though? Shamelessly using him to my advantage? Of course I am! The bastard greedily traded 80% of his drug company for me. To _use_ me as his 'pet'. Of course I am ok with using him right back! I think that's fair!

I just have to be careful just how much I actually let him get away with. Enough to keep him interested and keep me here but not enough for him to actually do anything to me. I'm going to be the biggest cock-blocking tease to him and I absolutely _love_ that idea! With a smirk on my tanned face, I get up from my bed and hobble down the stairs to the sitting room to wait for the doctors to come. I am getting my casts off! Yay!

It doesn't take long for them to show up. Before long my casts are off and I'm free to walk and bend and move without hobbling. My bones are a little stiff, sore and tender but the doctors give me a clean bill of health saying the soreness in my ribs will be gone soon. I just can't push myself through strenuous activity for a little while and gradually work my way up.

I'm ok with that. That means I can go back to school on Monday! With my new found freedom I take to exploring Itachi's house. He had gone out a little while ago to get groceries. I already kind of knew the downstairs. The kitchen, entryway, sitting room, entertainment room, bathroom and small library. I don't know what's in the basement so I go take a look there first. Nothing spectacular. It's a finished basement with a bar, rec room/sitting area, and furnace and storage rooms. Surprisingly another bedroom is down here as well with just an empty bed and dresser. There is one room down here though that I can't open. It's locked. My curiosity is peaked, of course but I can't get in without breaking down the door or messing and damaging the lock.

I move on, going back upstairs. I pass my bedroom and the bathroom and onto the hallway. There is Itachi's office, huge with a few bookcases filled with tons of books, a dark wood desk, computer, filing cabinet and all the ordinary stuff. Boring. Moving on. I find Sasuke's bedroom a little further down the hall and it's nothing special either. Just a few posters, a TV, dresser, a sword collection, etc. Again, I'm not really interested. But a little further along, I come up to Itachi's room.

It's locked too but much easier to open than the one downstairs. Picking the lock with ease, I slip in, close and lock the door behind me. I don't want to be interrupted. Again nothing too special in here. It has a large, king size bed, a dresser, a closet, a little study desk with some journals on it and a door set in the far wall. Feeling snoopy, I head for the journals on the desk first.

Of course some of them were names, phone numbers, even photos and a bunch of addresses and numbers. I assume they were all related to his being the Drug Lord of the town so I push them aside and keep looking. There is more business tracking and important things but I notice one that is closed and tucked away to the side so I reach for that one. It's black like the others but the inside is a bright orange with decorative, fancy recycled paper unlike the others that are just black with white paper.

I flip through a few pages, reading a little and quickly realize that this is his personal journal. There isn't much in the way of his emotions, as I don't think he has a heart to feel any, but he does right down when things don't go right or when he takes note of someone or something. In the beginning of the journal, there isn't much at all; small paragraphs here and there. Then the further in I go, the longer the entries get until I finally find one that has a mention of me. It isn't much but it just notes me down as dating Sasuke for a short while.

But, as I look closer, it actually sounds like he was angry with Sasuke for cheating on me and breaking my heart. He also sounds jealous a little as he describes the things Sasuke and I did and how he didn't have anyone like that. A small frown paints itself on my face as I keep reading. It starts sounding like he was watching over me, stalking me even as Sasuke and I broke up. Then further on he talks about not being able to get me out of his mind. And suddenly I'm reading about how Sasuke had come to him saying he hated Itachi for being born first and that he wanted to take over Itachi's business and wanted to take over the family business as well. He waned to make a name for himself so his Father would acknowledge him.

Sad really, now that I think about it; I haven't seen their parents and I guess they don't live here but knowing that Sasuke was that desperate to seek approval told me how distant they must be with him. I wonder if Itachi is the "prodigal favourite" and Sasuke was the accidental second child.

I read further and see the part where they struck a bargain. Sasuke would get me to get drugs from Itachi because he knew how much I needed them and trade me for 80% of the underground trades Itachi had. And from the sounds of it, Itachi was more than happy to give it up. He didn't care what Sasuke wanted, he just wanted me.

A strange sensation washes over me. I mean, I already knew all this but reading it from Itachi's perspective is… weird… it's throwing things off kilter. How am I supposed to react to this? Itachi made it sound almost alright… how much he craved me, longed for me and my touch. He even longed to see me smile and yet he made all that sound so sexual, like he wanted to own me, dominate me and take control; but in the same weirdness he would make it sound like he just wanted to provide for me and make me content so I would never leave… it is extremely strange, reading his journal when he wrote so contradicting like.

Shrugging it off, I read on, coming up to when I got hit by the car. Then his writing changes drastically. It is dark, foreboding, depressing. He hated Sasuke for harassing me and ultimately 'making' me run out into traffic. I feel a little angry at this. I mean, yeah, Sasuke _was_ bothering me but he didn't _make_ me run… I ran myself and just wasn't paying attention. That was more of a 50/50 thing there I think.

I hear the front door open and close and I nearly jump out of my skin. Itachi is home and I'm up in his locked room reading his journal. _Shit. _I set the journal down and quickly try to put things back the way I found it. I hear him in the kitchen and I panic. Where do I go? Do I have time to slip out into the hallway to my bedroom?

With my heart pounding painfully, I move slowly, silently, to the door and listen. He is still down there. Just as I'm about to open the door, I hear him call for me and move towards the stairs. _Double shit!_ I nearly scream with frustration. He can see his bedroom from the stairs so I don't have a chance. I duck to the back of his room and for a moment entertain the idea of hiding in his closet. But I just know how I'll be teased about that if I'm caught.

Then my mind reminds me that there was another door back there. I make a mad dash to the door as his footsteps come up the stairs. I try the handle and it's locked. With a tiny groan of frustration, I start picking the lock furiously, trying not to make a sound as I hear him go into my room then back out, and calling for me again.

Panting slightly from the panic and my erratically beating heart, I finally pick the lock and dash inside, relocking the door behind me as quietly as I can. Just in time too as I hear him unlocking his bedroom door and stepping inside curiously.

Trying to calm myself, I listen as he shuffles around for a moment. He seems confused. A fresh wave of panic courses through me and I realize I don't want him to find me down here either… so in the black darkness of this new room, I move around blindly with bare feet and hands out so I don't hit anything or fall. My feet brush the top of some cold cement stairs. I brace one hand on the wall to keep from toppling over and gingerly feel my way down the stairs. Even with my eyes wide open, I can see jack shit. It's so dark in here I can't even see my hand in front of me or the stairs at my feet. Just blackness.

I cautiously make my way down until I find that there are no more stairs. I'm pretty sure I just went down a spiral staircase. But I don't remember there being a spiral staircase anywhere in the house so I'm confused for a moment. Ok, given the layout of the house, what room is Itachi's above? The room in the basement that I couldn't get into. The locked doors I couldn't pick without damaging the lock.

Well _shit._ Now I feel really panicky. He was taking good measures to ensure I couldn't get into this room… or anyone for that matter. So just what in the world is in this room? Did I even want to know? I feel scared all of a sudden. Dare I look for lights?

Deciding that seeing was better than hiding in darkness in a scary room is better, I feel my way around the nearest wall until I find a light switch. With slight reluctance, I turn it on and turn around to look around the room.

My jaw drops. Maybe I should have just left the light off and hid in the dark…

…

Oh No! Just can't keep himself out of trouble, can he? What did poor Naru get himself into? What is this secret room? Stay tuned for next time on Desire's Darkness!

Hahaha, ok a new chapter up! Woohoo! It's been a little while but here it is. Naruto is healing, detoxed, and excited to get around doing things, even deciding that he would let Itachi keep his crush until he is ready to go! How will this turn out? I hope you guys are as excited about this as I am!

Thanks to those who have reviewed my last chapter and especially to **TigrezzTail** for being my most common reviewer! I appreciate your support!

**ALSO! I WILL BE CHANGING MY ACCOUNT NAME IN THE NEAR FUTURE SO PLEASE KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THAT! IT WILL NO LONGER BE monzieslilneji! **

**Thanks again!**

**Love you all,**

**TLC**


	12. New Life

**Desire's Darkness**

**Chapter 11 – New Life**

_**Previously on Desire's Darkness –**_

_Well shit. Now I feel really panicky. He was taking good measures to ensure I couldn't get into this room… or anyone for that matter. So just what in the world is in this room? Did I even want to know? I feel scared all of a sudden. Dare I look for lights? _

_Deciding that seeing was better than hiding in darkness in a scary room is better, I feel my way around the nearest wall until I find a light switch. With slight reluctance, I turn it on and turn around to look around the room. _

_My jaw drops. Maybe I should have just left the light off and hid in the dark…_

…

Dear Gods, what have I gotten myself into? This isn't right! It's too late now; I've already seen what is in the room… Turning off the lights would be pointless.

So I quickly scan the room and search for that other door. Ii spot it at the back and start making my way over. I have to turn and duck and dodge and squeeze my way through to the other side. Who in the world could own that many guns?

That's right… this was a room filled to the brim with guns. Heavy artillery. I spot everything from small hand guns, to automatic guns like the Tommy gun and the AK-47, to shotguns, to rifles, to a few bazookas. This can't be legal.

This isn't legal…

I remind myself that Itachi is a drug-lord. Being a drug-lord, you have to protect your business and your product by any means necessary… drugs are worth A LOT of money… You can't afford to _not_ protect it.

But I guess it didn't really click with me until just now… I mean, I knew he was a drug-lord, but until you actually see the stashes of guns and drugs, you don't really know how severe and dangerous the situation is… I can't even begin to imagine the lives spent for this business.

And Itachi is in the middle of it all… He was the Master. He was the King. He called and they answered. He said jump, and they all asked 'How High?'

He controlled all.

That thought is terrifying. That Itachi had all this power, all this money and wisdom to do anything he wanted.

Itachi is a dangerous man.

And just what am I going to do about it? This Master of a man has his eyes set on me and he isn't letting go. He wants me. Do I really want to be a part of all this? I just got out of drugs. I just got clean and I don't want back in this life yet I'm inexplicably right in the middle of it all. What do I do?

A noise at the top of the stairs startles me into action. First of all, I gotta get out of this room! I unlock the door and slip through, not bothering to try and relock the damn thing from out here. I just gotta get back upstairs before Itachi or Sasuke spot me down here.

I make a mad dash for the stairs and cautiously make my way up, listening intently for anyone walking by. Eventually, with my heart hammering painfully in my chest and my breath coming in small gasps, I manage to make my way up to the kitchen without being seen. I grab some water and sit down, seeming like I have been here the whole time while I try to still my heart.

That was close. Too close for my comfort. Bad, Naruto, for snooping! Bad! Now what was I going to do about all this?

Well, for starters, Itachi had traded 80% of his company away to Sasuke. So whatever was in that room was only the 10% left; presumably? Also, there the matter of Itachi thinking that he owns me. What if I were to just run away? Disappear? Would he threaten me? Come after me? Send someone after me? Would I be locked up in his basement for later? What would he do? He is a very unpredictable man and the last thing I wanna do is anger him.

If he thinks he owns me and I am somewhat compliant, he's ok. But what about the drugs? I really don't want to get caught up in the middle. I really don't want to be a part of that anymore. It doesn't deserve to have a foothold in my life. Living with a drug-lord, actually, two of them, is going to be extremely difficult. Not to mention all the kids and teachers at school do _some_ kind of drug habit… I will be constantly surrounded by it. It's going to be hard to keep it out of my life if it's everywhere.

I'll just have to deal and be careful.

So what am I going to do about this?

Nothing. I am going to stick with my original plan. As long as I'm not pushed back into drugs, I should be fine. I will use him shamelessly. I will let Itachi think he has me just enough to keep him interested and keep me living here for free while I work and finish school. Then I'm gone. History. I'll pick up and leave so fast that they won't even notice till I'm long gone.

This is of course assuming that nothing else goes wrong along the way. 7 months is a long time. Lots can happen.

"Naruto? Where were you?" Itachi's voice behind me makes me jump.

"I was in the bathroom." I answer shortly.

"How did it go with the doctors today?" he asked. His intense stare on me. I got the feeling he didn't believe me. But I'm great at shutting down my emotions and not letting people know anything.

"Good. My casts are off. I'm going back to school on Monday." I set down my glass and stand, making my way to my bedroom. I had homework to finish.

"Dinner will be ready soon," he warns as I walk out of the kitchen. Great. Now that I'm mobile again, I get the feeling things are just going to get more complicated.

…

School on Monday is different. I come back and people are staring. Looking at me like I'm some new kid in school. It's so strange. I get the distinct feeling that they are just waiting for me to do something. To snap. So none of them come near me. No one talks to me. This is no different than any other day at school. The only difference is that before I didn't exist. No one knew I was here. Now, they all know and they are all staring at me.

I don't like it. I go through all my classes and try to keep up. I find I'm struggling and getting frustrated in most of my classes. My math class was fine. But it's my English class that I'm struggling with. Kiba is in my English class and sees me struggling so he moves his chair closer and starts helping me.

It's with mixed feelings that I let him help me. Kiba is smiling and treating me like I haven't left at all. Like I was no different. Like I was his friend. I never considered anyone worthy of the title friend. No one deserved it because they all eventually betrayed you and left you. But Kiba is different.

By the end of the class, the two of us are laughing, joking, playing around. Being teenagers. Being friends.

And the rest of the day passes like this. In Gym class, I'm not the first one in and last one out. I hang around with Kiba and we are horsing around all class. I got the feeling that we were being stared at but I didn't care. I am having fun. For the first time in years, I, Uzumaki Naruto, am having fun. I am running around (slowly cuz my broken bones were still healing) laughing and playing around like a 14 year old.

It's awesome. Then Performing Arts went great. Suigetsu pestered me at first but now he's all over me, playfully pushing me around, making snide comments and teasing me then running away fearfully when I chase after him. Hinata is even shocked to see me this way.

Then it clicked. Everyone is staring at me because I wasn't just sitting in a corner brooding being high and depressed. I am laughing, smiling, bright, and happy, playing around and making myself known. It's something none of them were familiar with. I couldn't blame them. It's a bit of a shock to me too.

Lunch is crazy. Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and a few others all come to my table and ask for details about what happened. So I tell them all about it. Sasuke bothering me, me running away into traffic, getting hit, and my subsequent stay at the Uchiha's'. They all were so confused. I _hated_ the Uchiha's. Why in the world was I staying there?

So I tell them I had sold my parents house and had no where else to go. And it was only temporary till school was over. Then after convincing them I was ok, it's off to math. Math went really well. Again, I am really good at Math so I breeze through and talk with Shikamaru for most of the class.

Then comes Physics. It's more challenging for me. Luckily I have Shika there with me. Though I don't fail to notice Sasuke giving me strange looks. Same with Neji, Shino, and a few others that I used to get drugs for. Oh, how they all must hate me and despise me for quitting that scene. But I don't care. They can hate me all they want. I'm done and I really think I'm a better person because of it.

After Physics is my spare and it's the last block of the day so I usually go to work. So that's what I did. I head for Dunkin' Donuts, excited and afraid. Did Sai hire someone else? Am I not needed anymore? Will he want me back?

It's not something we discussed when he came over to visit me. So with a bit of nervousness, I head over and walk up to the counter. It isn't really busy so I just go to the counter and wait. Sai comes out in a dirty apron and stops, shocked.

"Naruto?"

I smile and nod. "Did you miss me?"

"Oh my god! You're kidding me right?" he damn near vaults over the counter and throws his arms around me in a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you!"

I let him hug me for a moment before pulling away. "So, do I still have my job?"

"Of course! You can have it back! I've been doing everything myself and I hate it! Please come back to work?" he begs, handing over the apron. I take it gladly.

"Thanks Sai. For not replacing me and letting me back in." And I really mean it. I really am thankful he didn't replace me.

With a tiny grin he shrugs and holds the door open to the back for me. I go back eagerly, putting on the apron and getting back to work.

This feels so great. This is my new life. A new beginning. And no Uchiha is going to screw this up for me.

…

**Woot! Another chapter. I know; it's a bit anti climactic and not what you guys thought. You all thought it as going to be a BDSM chamber of some sort! Well HA! It's not. Gotta remind you all of how big and scary Itachi really is. **

**Yay for Naruto perking up finally! Poor boy. Things are only just starting. The drama will begin shortly! **

**Please READ AND REVIEW! Hope you all enjoyed it! **

**All my Love,**

**TLC**


	13. Guilty Pleasure

**Desire's Darkness**

**Chapter 12 – Guilty Pleasure **

_**Previously on Desire's Darkness-**_

_I have to turn and duck and dodge and squeeze my way through to the other side. Who in the world could own that many guns? _

_And Itachi is in the middle of it all… He was the Master. He was the King. He called and they answered. He said jump, and they all asked 'How High?' _

_He controlled all. _

_So what am I going to do about this?_

_Nothing. I am going to stick with my original plan._

_Then it clicked. Everyone is staring at me because I wasn't just sitting in a corner brooding being high and depressed. I am laughing, smiling, bright, and happy, playing around and making myself known. It's something none of them were familiar with. I couldn't blame them. It's a bit of a shock to me too. _

_This feels so great. This is my new life. A new beginning. And no Uchiha is going to screw this up for me._

…

"The power to change is in my hands." This mantra I kept for myself when I needed to reassure and reaffirm my resolve to do the right thing. I haven't had much need of it to be honest but it still kind of helps. I am not going to give up on myself and I'm not going to stop trying to get out of this life.

"Day dreaming?" a cool, velvety voice whispers in my ear, startling me out of my reverie which he has a bad habit of doing. I shiver involuntarily at the closeness and lean forward, away from him so I could turn my blonde head to look at him.

"It's none of your business," I snap, setting down the book I had been pretending to read in the bench window of my room. His eyes alight with mirth as he leans away and smirks at me.

"Sure it is, since I own you and all," he replies. That's always his answer. To everything! 'Because I own you', the cheeky bastard.

"No you don't. You can't own people. Leave me alone," I growl, turning back to my book.

"Oh, on the contrary; I completely disagree. You can own people quite easily," he says matter-of-factly as he sits at my feet on the window seat.

I sigh and set my book down again, glaring at him. "I suppose you would know, being the Drug Lord you are but that doesn't apply to me. I am not yours to do with as you please and I am not going to be ruled by an ass like you. I don't know how many times I have to tell you!"

With a mischievous smile on his pink lips, he shrugs, "You'll give in eventually. When you realize how bad you want it."

"How bad I want wh-?" I am silenced by a sudden attack on my lips. Itachi forces his tongue into my mouth and dances it playfully around mine as his hands wander my body under my loose shirt and fleetingly brush against my crotch. With a gasp and some strength, I manage to manoeuvre out from underneath him. "The fuck? Seriously? Keep your perverted hands to yourself ya weirdo!"

I stalk out of the room, away from that infuriating smirk on his pretty pale face. Stupid Uchiha! I am plagued by them here! But by my own choice so I can't really say anything but still. The end of the school year and my graduation just wasn't coming fast enough. Though I do have to admit that during my stay here, I have been enjoying myself. The scars on my wrists were completely healed and just pink reminders of my old life. The clarity in my mind was a constant reminder of the drugs I was no longer on. I was so happy about these changes that living with the Uchiha's doesn't bother me so much any more.

That and it was kind of getting entertaining to tease and goad Uchiha into losing his cool sometimes.

…

A few weeks into going back to school I have to admit that I haven't missed a day. I haven't cut classes, I haven't disrespected anyone, I haven't gotten into any fights and my grades are only getting better. I am quite proud of myself. Pulling through all this bullshit feels great.

I mean, I do get picked on a bit from the old gang who used to get drugs from me. But once they realized I seriously quit the stuff, they stopped associating with me all together. Even Sasuke has stopped talking to me too. He looks really distracted and busy all the time. Probably trying to manage that 80% he sold me for, cheating bastard.

Though hanging with all the guys and actually being able to have fun and associate instead of being depressed, snappy and moody all the time is an amazing feeling. It's easier than I ever thought it would be. It seems natural. Like I was always meant to be this way. Maybe I was. I'm glad I figured it out.

Work has been great to me too. Sai has been a complete gem, even gave me a raise and a few more hours of work on weekends just to help me out that much more. I appreciate everything this man has done for me. I really do. Even keeping his offer on the table to move back in with him to get away from the Uchiha household. Just the thought of the 2 of us being cramped into that one tiny apartment sends shivers down my spine. I like space. I can't picture myself stuck in there for months until school ends.

Days later, I am in the kitchen late one night after getting home from work and trying to fix myself a dinner in the dark. Rustling around in the fridge is distracting me completely. With a bagel shoved in my mouth and my hands full of condiments and things to put on said bagel, I am completely vulnerable to the sudden grasp of warm hands around my body.

I gasp and tense, trying to pull away immediately but can't do much else due to all the things in my arms. "Ah, you've left yourself so open, dear pet… One would think you were getting a little too comfortable here…" Itachi's sultry voice purrs in my ear. I feel myself blush and whimper slightly. Fuck… what do I do? I am usually so good at avoiding situations like this.

"Gerfoffmmphpemmph!" I try to wiggle my way out of his grasp, bagel still shoved in my mouth.

His hands slide around me, gripping me tighter and pulling me flush against him. I gasp and struggle to keep hold of everything piled in my arms, staying still so as not to drop and break anything. "Mmm, mmm, lemmgemmm, Itchimm! Immgomromehfomm!"

Itachi chuckles at my vain attempt to escape and slips his hands under my shirt as high as they can as the food I am holding is crushed to my chest. Then as one of his hands stayed rubbing tight circles against my stomach and hip, his other hand strayed down and played with the button on my jeans. I shake my head and try again to escape but I am very limited to what I can do without dropping everything. He holds tight, his hot breath ghosting over my ear and neck making goose bumps rise over my skin.

I moan in helplessness as his hand quickly works the button free and pull the zipper down, making my jeans considerably looser. I'm an easy target. I push back against him, hoping to knock him off balance but he is a stone pillar and I am just a tiny breeze, all shaky and unstable and unable to do anything.

"Look how hard you are! Already, dear pet? It must have been a long while since you've given yourself any attention," he teases, his warm hand grasping at my dick through my boxer-briefs. I whimper and close my eyes. It has been a while actually… since things have really turned around I haven't really felt horny…

But here… now… with his hand on me, his breath chilling me, his voice teasing me… I realize just how much I want this pleasure. My body didn't fight it because it wanted it…

"You like this, don't you? You like your Master touching you," he murmurs into my deaf ear. I'm not listening. I'm long gone into the sense of sensation and pleasure. The feeling of his warm, firm hand stroking me through my underwear steals my breath and I only have enough consciousness to keep holding onto the food in my arms and the bagel in my mouth which is starting to get soft and soggy from my saliva. I let out a whimper and tense, my erection throbbing in his hand. "You're so hot when you're helpless and wanting," he smirks.

I open my hazy blue eyes. What am I doing? I'm giving into him? I'm letting him have his way with me? What's wrong with me?! With great will power and mental resolve I moan and pull free from his grasp and quickly go around the counter to set everything down and spit out the bagel. Panting and flushed and now more frustrated than ever, I glare at him with half lidded eyes. He almost had me, that seductive bastard. But I won't let him know how close I was. Passing it off like its nothing, I smirk at his incredulous look. Itachi really thought he had me!

"Jeez, do you ever think about anything other than sex?" I growl, not even wanting any of my food anymore. But I start making up my bagel anyways, always keeping the bastard in my peripheral.

"Oh, yes. I think of many other things. But most of it has to do with you," he sits at the counter and watches me. Creepy.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Count money, sniff drugs, sell guns, kill people?" I grumble quite grumpily.

Itachi smirks and shakes his head. "Always so accusing and untrusting… Don't you remember? I only handle about 20% of that business now and since most of it is gone, I have a lot of free time on my hands… More time to spend with you if you would ever let me."

Cautiously, I put everything away, constantly aware of the tightness and discomfort in my still undone pants. "Never," I retort, taking a bite of my bagel.

"You know," Itachi stands and makes his way towards me slowly, like a predator stalking its prey, "How would you ever know if you like it or not," he puts his hands on either side of me on the counter so I'm trapped, "if you never try it? I can be very kind and passionate." His mischievous eyes lock with mine and I swallow my mouthful of food.

"What makes you think I don't already know and I just don't want to do it with _you_?" I snap, an eyebrow rose, trying to remain calm and cool despite the huge hard-on I was still carrying.

"That hurts, Naruto… I'm wounded that you would think so little of me," he says, his voice soft but I can tell that he really is fine. Just teasing me more.

"Hmm," is my only response as I take another bite of my bagel.

"You know, Naruto… You are a very interesting person… Not much can hold my attention for very long but you… despite all your attempts to evade me, insult me, and ignoring me… I am still most intrigued by you," he admits, his dark eyes flashing from my lips to my eyes and back.

With a smirk, I finish my bagel and take my time chewing and swallowing, making him wait in agony for my response. For some reason, despite the situation, I feel like I have the power and control right now and it makes me feel almost giddy. Me? Have power over Itachi? What a wonderful idea.

"Man… when you pick a lost cause, you really commit, don't you?" I finally reply and with a sudden surge of boldness (or stupidity) I lean in, reach forward and brush my fingers over his crotch. Though I wasn't expecting him to have his own hard on. But I rub very softly, teasing. His breath catches in his throat and something changes in his eyes. They are dark. Dangerous. Blazing with an out of control fire. I squeeze his thick cock before letting go and slipping out of his grasp and running upstairs to my bedroom.

With my heart pounding painfully and a giddy rush of adrenaline coursing through me, I lean against the door, ram my hand down my own pants and start jacking off, pumping furiously. I pant and whimper and flush with the rough pleasure. In my mind I try picturing some hot chick or some hot guy sucking my cock, moaning, enjoying every second of it just as much as I am.

But no matter what I picture, Itachi's face keeps intruding. His perfect, pale lips around my length, his fiery, dangerous eyes locked on mine, his hand cupping my balls and the other gripping my hip to steady himself. His hair a mess. Naked, his own erection straining and leaking pre-cum in his excitement. Fuck, that picture of him is so vivid and so hot in my mind that with a shudder and a moan, I cum. My seed splatters over my hand and stains my underwear and jeans but I don't care. That was amazing…

Panting and now exhausted, I wipe my hand on a clean part of my underwear, undress, and throw on some new boxer-briefs. Then I crawl onto my bed and sigh with content. I only feel slightly guilty. I mean, yeah, I pictured Itachi, but he _is_ hot and _did_ tease me… maybe it was the giddy rush of adrenaline and lust that took control but I don't care. So what if I pictured him sucking me off? No one else knows and I'm not about to tell him about it. I'm sure he thinks about me all the time… and especially now after me touching him like that for the first time in the kitchen…

No harm no foul.

That was a one time only thing. I'm positive.

With my face still flushed and blissful sensations and naughty images still crossing my mind, I snuggle under my covers and close my tired eyes. What I did was ok…right? Itachi wouldn't know about it so it doesn't matter…right?

…

**YAY! Another chapter. Oh, naughty Naruto! You're starting to think about it, aren't you? Starting to think about it and starting to act on it. *Chuckles Evilly* yes… this is going according to the plan! Buahahaha! **

**Anyways… I hope you all enjoyed! Please tell me what you guys think! **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love you all,**

**TLC**


End file.
